A Walk In The Dark
by alycenwonder
Summary: Aster had made it out of her childhood home, leaving behind a brother she hated along with all the memories he'd given her. This was her one chance to be truly free. All it took was the world ending for her to gain the courage to climb down the garden trellis and out into the darkness. Daryl/OC with eventual Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't a Beth and Daryl fic. I have noticed that they have become popular on here but I really wanted to go in another direction. Instead I will read the Beth/Daryl fics. I have written a few other walking dead fics but I haven't been especially proud of them. This is my come back if you will. I really hope you all enjoy it and join me on this crazy journey. This first chapter is about my OC's and I promise some Daryl next chapter! Reviews are love!**

**A big thank you to Pandora0814 for all her awesome Beta work!**

**I do not own TWD only my added OC's. ENJOY!**

**Chapter one:**

"No Aster and that's final." Her brother Derek told her once again knocking her idea into the dirt.

It was always _'No Aster we can't leave the house. If we leave then we will all die. No, Aster we can't help the girl crying across the street. If we help that girl then we will be killed'._

No wasn't a word Aster wanted to hear ever again. She was twenty two years old; she figured she would be able to make her own choices by now or at least she wanted too.

Derek and Aster stood in the living room arguing once again about the same issue; should they leave or should they stay.

"Yes Derek listen! We need to leave; if we stay any longer we will die. They will over run us eventually. We cannot keep hiding in this house. Are we going to run out of food before you see that?" Aster knew she was right; she wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead.

"Elena and Mom are gone. It's just you and me now and I don't remember making you king of the castle." Aster said to her brother further.

Derek always did this. He tried acting like he was the boss, no questions asked. If Aster ever tried to go against him, which she did often, it wasn't a pretty thing. You never knew just what he would do or say until it was too late. But one thing you could be sure of was that it wouldn't be pleasant.

For so long her sister Elena had borne the brunt of Derek's wrath. That's what she called it; wrath. But now Elena and the family were gone. Aster was all Derek had left to torture.

"I am in charge and I said NO. We aren't leaving." He shook his head furiously then grabbing onto Aster's arm roughly. He pulled her into the kitchen, throwing her into one of their Mom's old wicker chairs by the window seat. "I am sick of your shit Aster. If you keep it up I'll…"

"You'll what?" She snapped back at him, pulling herself away from the chair. Of course she hadn't planned on smashing into the arm of the thick wooden table while she did so.

"What will you do Derek? Come on don't stop now… Finish it already!" Inside her mind, all she could do was scream. '_Just __finish it already.'_ She rubbed angry welt on her arm that was starting to throb, standing her ground.

Derek didn't answer at this point; instead he left his sister alone in the kitchen trudging up the stairs loudly. Aster had a feeling that she might have pushed him to far this time. She promised herself the moment Elena died that she would not waste away in this house with their idiot brother. Aster would rather take her chances alone with the walkers then with a brother that would kill her soon enough from either starvation or anger.

All that waited for Aster if she stayed was one short lived moment. A moment filled with yelling, abuse and loneliness. She wanted to die a free woman not trapped in a never ending cycle of abuse.

The evening had set in and Aster could not take it anymore. She had to do something. Anything but stay in this house another minute. Rubbing her arm where the angry red welt began to form, Aster headed for the hallway closet. If she could just quickly pack a small bag she could sneak out while Derek was asleep. Night time seemed to be the best in these parts. Less stiffs moved around at night, although she could never be one hundred percent sure of that fact. She was confide in the house for too long to really know to much. She couldn't very well ditch him in broad daylight anyways. If Derek caught her, she could kiss the freedom she already had goodbye.

Sure enough Aster found a small book bag. It wasn't the best for long distance travel, but for now it would work. She snuck back into the kitchen and began shoving things into it. A few cans of tomato soup, a few larger kitchen knives and a lighter. It wasn't much but it would do until she could find more stuff elsewhere.

Finally she grabbed a blanket off the couch and tied it tightly on the strap that rested over her shoulder. The sun had practically gone down and she didn't have much time. She had to hide her things in the shower upstairs. Nothing in there was working and she knew her brother wasn't in a hurry to take a bath.

Aster's brother ate dinner with her. Neither of them spoke but he watched her from across the dinner table. Every bite that dripped down his chin caused her to cringe internally. He really was a pig. How they could possibly be related was beyond her. Maybe her mother slept around on her Dad? Aster would never know now, but it wouldn't stop her from wondering. She even entertained the thought that he might be from another planet. Of course he wasn't, but she liked to think mankind could be better than Derek. She wanted to forget the shitty things people did.

Their parents were good people. Elena was grumpy but she was a teenager. That was normal. Aster loved them all, but Derek had always been a little different. He never smiled, not like most people would. When he did smile there was never emotion behind it. It was as if he was void of anything real.

He watched her as she slid into the small bathroom. She could see he was suspicious as to why she would need to even be in there. But she didn't care. She was counting on his fear of the stiffs. He most likely wouldn't follow her. Once she made it down the trellis below the window she would be home free.

"Free..." She repeated the words to herself..

With a trembling hand Aster locked the door, leaning against it as she tried to pull herself together. She was nervous but she was also excited. She was breathing heavily as the adrenaline pulsed through her body.

Aster ran her hand along the sink as she met her own eyes in the small mirror. "You can do this. You have to do this." She whispered to herself as she ran her hands over her swollen face.

"Freedom." She had to do it now. Stiffs or no she was getting the hell out of Dodge.

She quickly pulled out all of the bottles and tubes from the cupboard shoving them into her bag. Then, just as she had planned, hands shaking and sweat pouring down her face, she slid down the trellis and fell right into an old dried up rose bush.

"OUCH!" Aster cried out before realizing that she was attracting attention, "Ouch! Ouch, Ouch!" She whimpered as she began pulling out thorns. This was not a great start to her great escape.

"Snap out of it Ace." She whispered to herself as she shook herself out of the remaining brambles and started to run out into the darkness of her neighborhood.

She tugged out the final thorn as blood poured from multiple holes on her thin bare legs. The moans of the dead were getting closer and if she didn't hurry her ass up she would end up dead in her own front yard.

Aster dusted off her filthy knees and held her kitchen knife up in front of her as she darted past a few stiffs that slowly lurched their way towards her. One thing was for sure; they could be avoided but only if you could see them coming. As long as there weren't many you could just dodge them... right!?

If she could just keep quiet she might actually be okay, at least for the night.

* * *

Aster hadn't made it far, realizing that without a flash light she couldn't see in the thick dark blanket around her. With one she would be risking her safety. Instead she did the only thing she could think of and headed towards the place she had been working before the world ended. Aster had a cot there and it was secure enough that she might be able to stick around until she had enough supplies to get out of town. As long as no one had ransacked it she should be okay. At least until Derek figured out she was gone and headed to the only place she went that wasn't their house...

It took her two hours to get there on foot. Night time wasn't as safe as it had been when the outbreak began. In fact the less she could see the worse it was. The dead could come out of anywhere at any time and she wouldn't be able to run without falling on her ass.

She slid her body along the edge of a small gas station, feeling the cold concrete beneath her stiff shaky fingers. She could just make out the small bright purple sign that hung just above 'Stick It'. Even in this darkness she could see it breaking through. And to think she had fought hard against the color.

It wasn't hard; getting inside. It didn't look as though anyone had been here, at least not through the front doors. Slipping her key into the lock she pushed her way into the tattoo parlor she had started so many years ago with her brother and his best friend Bill.

"Hold it. Put your hands where I can see them." A man's voice said from behind her.

Her head shot up as she began reaching for the kitchen knife she had been carrying around.

"Bill." Astrid heard a small female voice from behind the darkness. Even in the shop she couldn't see much.

"Bill, it's Ace." Aster said when she realized who it was.

"Aster?" Bill questioned, stepping into the moon light.

There he was, same old Bill. His undercut still looked the same, died black and combed against his skull. His ears were stretched and he had more tattoos then most. But that's what you get when you devote your life to art, at least this kind.

"Bill." Aster grinned back at him. "You're alive." They didn't touch, they never touched. Instead they walked close enough to feel the others breathe and glared at one another. "And Kenzi." Aster said peeking out from the man in front of her. "It's good to see you."

"Where is your family? Where is Derek?" Bill said, pulling Aster out of her daze. "Why aren't they with you?"

Without even thinking about it, she lied. "Dead… Elena, Mom, Dad, Derek..."

Aster's brother and Bill had been friends since elementary school. She was always a tag along. They graduated two years ahead of her and began their dream or at least Bill's dream. Aster just ended up along for the ride. Bill knew what Derek was like and made sure that as long as he was around Aster was safe. He always seemed to protected her.

"I came to get some stuff from my office." Aster plunked her bag down onto the tile floor and set the knife down on top. "If that is okay?"

"Of course it is. I am just happy to see you alive Ace." He was still startled, but she knew he was happy. Even after everything he and Aster had been through together they still held on to what we always had; friendship.

* * *

Aster unlocked her office door and walked inside. Kenzi followed along behind her, holding a candle up so they could see. It had been months since the door had been opened and she knew nothing had been touched.

"Bill didn't want to.." She whispered, watching the dust sailing through the light of the candle. "He said he couldn't face it."

"Face what? I am right here." Aster muttered. Bill's feelings for her had never been a secret. In fact at one point they had begun a relationship together but it had been short lived when Aster caught him bent over Kenzi on the couch in the piercing room down stairs.

Bill had always known about Derek and Aster. He knew she didn't much like to be touched, but he said he loved her so she tried. But after a while she guessed it became too hard for him. Aster was upset but she got over it. She knew how impossible it must be for him, not being able to touch her. She even forgave Kenzi. In the end they all just sort of got over it.

The hole above Aster's desk was still there from the time Bill and she had fought last. It had been their last one.

"I guess I will grab my stuff and head out tomorrow. I don't want to get in your way." Aster told her, taking the candle from her hands. Her cot still lay open, blankets askew.

"Bill and I aren't letting you leave here alone Ace. We're family." She reached out and touched Aster's arm lightly, moving away just as quickly. Without waiting she escaped, closing the door behind her.

Aster laughed to herself as she slid into the small metal cot.

Family.

It was good to feel at home again even if it wouldn't last.

The cot dipped low, suggesting that someone had joined Aster. "I know you aren't sleeping Ace, best give it up now." Bill teased, turning onto his back.

She opened one eye and looked back at him, "Well if I was asleep before you definitely woke me up."

"Kenzi and I were talking. We want to know what you think about heading back into town?" He watched her from the edge of the cot. In the day light she could see slight changes in his appearance since the last time she had seen him. He was tired, large bags had replaced his normal perfect complexion. He also had new scars scattered all over his arms. This year hadn't been kind.

"Overrun." Aster shook her head. "I'm headed out of town." She lied about the town being overrun.

If they headed back she knew he would want to stop by the house. She couldn't have Derek join them and she certainly couldn't have Bill finding out he was still alive. She needed away from all that.

"Out of town huh?" He hid a smile, trying to allow Astrid to feel tough for a moment.

"Well then I guess we are to. Can't let you get eaten or worse." His shrug was it; he slid back out of her bed and onto his feet. "We pack up and go today. It's almost light out so get up and get ready to move."

"So that's it? You are coming with me? Just like that?" She asked, sitting upright.

"You think I would let you leave here without us? No freaking way Ace, not happening. I know you're stubborn and I know I can't stop you. Only thing left is to just go with you." The door clicked behind him.

* * *

That next morning before heading out they ran around the building gathering everything they could carry.

"Alright so now what?" Aster said letting her hands fall to her sides before continuing. "How do we get out of here? We could head out and look for a car or we could walk."

"You didn't tell her?" Kenzi asked Bill, raising her eye brows at him bewildered.

"Tell me what?" It wasn't as if they could fly out of here. Aster needed real ideas.

"Pan and Gunner." He shrugged, cringing as Kenzi elbowed him in the gut.

"What? I am telling her now!" He fought back, a slight smile giving away his fake anger.

"Your lying." Aster said, her hand flying to her forehead. "My motorcycle is gone, remember. Derek sold it." She felt a tear fighting to escape but she held on tight.

"Yah, he sold it to me." He turned and pushed open the door to the small parking garage behind the building.

"I knew you were pretty pissed when he said he was going to sell it, so I figured I might make you happy."

Kenzi was grinning now as she watched Aster's reaction. She was in utter shock, unsure if she should kick him or hug him. She wouldn't do either but she certainly wanted to.

Aster didn't speak as she followed him. There she was leaning and covered in a sleek white cloth. Next to it there was another large lump, leaning with a black cloth. Aster slid her hand over the cloth and tugged it down over her bike.

"Pan." She said, speaking to it like a crazy person.

She was muddy but Aster shrugged it off. It didn't matter.

"Sorry about the mud." Kenzi cringed, "Billy said not to touch but he didn't come back on time and I took her out."

"S'fine." Aster muttered, "Just happy to see her." Normally she had a 'touch it and you die' policy but she could get over it this time. As soon as they neared a large body of water she could clean her off. The minute she climbed on and brought her to life Aster sighed.

They had no destination, no plans. But maybe it could be okay, even if only for a little while.

After that they rode. They rode until their asses hurt and then they kept riding. She wondered what Derek was doing now. Was he looking for her? Or had his fear taken over. Maybe he was already dead. All Aster could be sure of now was that she had a chance, that's all she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another one. I hope you guys are ready for the group to have their little introduction? Hope so! Reviews are love. And I love getting followers! This one is just a intro between the two groups. Next chapter we will head to the farm. **

**Thank you to my awesome Beta Pandora0814!**

**Chapter Two:**

"No, we can't stick around here. You saw those stragglers. They will gather into a bigger group soon enough." Kenzi said, hands on her hips as she glared at Bill. He was stubbornly trying to keep them from figuring out their next move and it was starting to bother her.

"We need gas and sleep. We need to keep moving if we want to find a place." Aster nodded, agreeing with her. They had been on the road for two weeks. It hadn't given them very much time to rest or refuel. They hadn't even eaten in almost two days. It wasn't helping that Bill was fighting her and Zi at every turn.

"Fine whatever. We go. The map says there should be a gas station up ahead. Maybe we'll get lucky." He gave in finally, tugging his hand through his hair. He got up from the counter of the small office supply store they had stopped in. Aster could hear him muttering to himself as he began tying their bags back onto the bikes.

"He always did listen to you the most. I almost forgot what it's like being around you both." Kenzi sighed looking at Bill already back on his bike.

"He loves you Zi, I wouldn't worry to much." He and Aster had just been friends for a long time. Nothing more was going on. At least not on her end.

"I'm not worried Little Ace. I knew when we got together how it was between you guys." It was as if she was trying to remind herself as well as Aster. She shrugged her off and headed for Pan. If they made it to this gas station before nightfall they might be able to barricade it and get a little shut eye.

* * *

Aster watched the large bike ahead of her as it swerved left then right, working it's way through the thick grouping of cars. She supposed they had gotten lucky this time. The last three had been barren.

Never before could Aster have ever imaged that her life would have come to this. She was running from her own family, killing for her own protection and riding into an unknown world that had been turned into chaos.

Billy, Kenzie and Ace drove for hours at the start of a new day but they all knew that they would soon run out of gas again. Aster had to make a decision. She slowed her bike down knowing that Billy would notice at some point. Soon enough Bill waved his hand in the air and Kenzi climbed off the back of his bike.

"We have to figure out a plan now. We can't keep riding like this." Aster said to the two of her companions.

Aster pulled in next to him, turning off the engine and removing her sun glasses. "Think there's any gas in those?" She asked him, staring at the pumps hopefully. Even if she could get just a bit she could make it to the next station.

"Let's take a look. Zi, you keep your eyes on the road. Yell if you see anything." Without looking back at her he lead Aster towards the pumps. He had a way of doing that since they were young, leading her around without touching her. His hand always hovered behind her. He knew Aster's boundaries.

"Damnit!" Bill's hand came down loudly onto the large metal object. "FUCK! It's fucking dry!"

"Hey, its okay we can just siphon some from the crowd up ahead." Aster nodded her head in the direction of the cars. "There is bound to be enough to get us to the next station." She hoped.

"And if there isn't, then what? We go on foot?" Bill leaned back against the pump and slid down onto the pavement feeling defeated again.

"Then yeah, we go on foot. We knew it would happen eventually." She shrugged her shoulders. Aster didn't want to leave Pan but she wasn't worth loosing her life over. She would leave her behind if she had to. "You stick here, I am going to tell Zi, see if we can't find a little fuel." Aster knew pushing him wouldn't help. His temper was nothing like Derek's. She wasn't afraid of what he would do, only that we needed him to have a clear head when he was making decisions.

Leaving him at the station Aster made her way over stray garbage, towards Kenzi. "Nothing?" Kenzi asked, placing her pistol back into her jeans. Aster shook her head 'no' then started to walk towards to cars up ahead. "He okay?"

"He'll get over it. Check the tanks okay? I will see if there's anything we can use in those cars." Aster didn't wait, knowing that she would listen. There seemed to be a pecking order in their little group lately and she just went with it.

Aster's head was buried deep in a trunk trying to find anything that could help them out. They had a little supplies and if they were going to survive then they would need a lot more.

Aster was just able to give up on that car when the loud rumbling froze her to the ground for a moment. Without thinking or waiting, she raised her head up, smacking it against the top of the trunk door.

"SHIT!"Aster cursed, rubbing her hand against the top of her head.

"Ace!" Zi called out, inching towards Aster while carrying a small gas can at her side. "What should we do?" Kenzi asked glance towards where the sound was coming from. They both knew that it was a vehicle of some sort but that was all.

"Yeah. Fine.. Just shut up for a moment and let me think." _Think, think dammit!_ They hadn't come across anyone on their way here. Kenzi and Bill were the only two faces Aster had seen since Derek. But she had ideas of what they could be like. They weren't great ones.

"They're stopping." Kenzi's voice was panicked as she stuck her head out around the small Prius. Astrid knew she was in search of Bill but she was sure he would know to hide. He wasn't dumb. "What are we going to do?"

"I think we need to wait it out. Maybe they won't see us." Aster said. If they stopped to look for food and gas then it was likely the people approaching would in fact find them. Aster knew that their hiding place wasn't going to shield them forever. Rubbing her face, sighing Astrid reached down into her bag and pulled out a small pistol.

"You think we will need that?" Kenzi asked curiously, nudging her friend.

Astrid shrugged her off in annoyance and growled. "Dammit Kenzi.. We can't hide here. They could check the crowd of cars and find us.."

The group had stopped just as Aster had feared. They turned their engines off and climbed out one by one. The only sound they could hear now was a low rumble of what sounded like another bike weaving through the grouping of cars.

The group slowly walked through the cars, passing by Kenzi and Astrid towards the station. "We should check for gas then search the cars. Don't linger and if you hear something let Daryl, Shane or I know." One of the men said, waving a few men forwards. "We can't stick around long."

"Best turn around, head back where ever you came from." Bill's voice rang out. Astrid's head swung around to see him standing on the nearest car, gun drawn on the men. "Nothing here for you." _Dammit Bill! Why wasn't he hiding?_

"Oh my god! Bill!" Kenzi cursed, jumping up. Or at least trying to. Aster grabbed her and pulled her back roughly against the car.

"No. Not yet." She warned, holding Kenzi by her jacket. "Just wait and see what they do." Maybe they could slip away unseen.

"We don't mean anyone any harm." The man wearing a police badge said loudly. "We just need to find some food for the kids."

Bill's eyes darted towards the women and children that had slowly come out from behind a small red Beamer. "Stay back!"

"It seems like there are more of us, doesn't look like you're the one in charge here." A large bald man called out, raising his own gun on Bill. "Drop your gun and we can make this quick." Aster crawled forwards, leaving Kenzi behind, trying to get closer.

Reaching an SUV she climbed up it, feeling the metal shift under her feet as she stood tall, weapon raised. _This would not necessary if Bill would have just stayed hidden but instead he could have cost them their lives. _

"Shit Rick!" a woman with long dark hair called out, pointing to Aster.

"There are more of them!" A blonde woman yelled, reaching for her jeans and what Astrid figured would be another gun.

"There's nothing left in the station, so I suggest you be on your way." Aster said firmly to the officer while tilting her gun towards their vehicles.

"Believe, if we had anything to spare we would. Just please..." Aster's voice wasn't shaky as it normally would be around new people; she held her head up high and spoke with confidence as her eyes traveled over each person. "Don't do anything rash." She added.

The group looked between Aster and Bill, trying to figure out what to do.

"How can we trust you?" Baldy asked her, his eyes filled with something she couldn't place. "We don't know you."

"Look for yourself." Astrid shrugged, lowering her gun.

"Ace?" Bill asked, skeptical.

"They don't believe us. What will it hurt?" Astrid asked him. "They can look and be on their marry way." She waved the pistol towards the building. "No gas, no food." She just hoped that Kenzi stayed behind the damn car where she had left her. "Oh, but the bikes are off limits. Got it?!" Aster added, waving the gun towards the two motorcycles close to the station itself.

"Understood." The officer said dropping his weapon. "Let's check it out Shane. Then we can take a look through the cars." The man said before sending his people in different directions. Aster noticed as they passed that the man he had called Shane didn't seem to like the idea of being told by strangers what to do.

"Wait a minute Rick! Are you seriously just going to let them dictate the terms?" The other man complained, stomping off after the officer. "Come on man we should just take the stuff and go. Carl and Lori need food man." Shane added in a whisper but not low enough for Aster to not hear.

"No. We don't steal from people, not for no reason. We aren't turning ourselves into bandits." Aster listened to them as she crawled down off the vehicle and headed towards Bill.

"They better leave before nightfall Ace. We need that place." Bill whispered, his eyes traveling to the two men who were bickering behind them.

"I don't think they plan to stick around. So don't worry about it. Just worry about how we are going to get enough fuel to make it to the next road block." Aster's eyes floated from her friend towards the doorway of the empty station. "They seem like all they want to do is survive, not kill us."

Her eyes landed on a man's back that she hadn't noticed. He was slightly hunched over, resting against the door frame with his crossbow leaning on his shoulder.

Her mouth went dry and she licked the roof with her tongue. He was large. He must have been the one on the bike.. The leather vest sort of gave it away. Two large dirty wings spanning the back of it. The man shifted, turning to look out the door, his eyes landing on Astrid.

"Ace?" Bill kicked her shoe, "What the fuck?"

"Hmm?" She looked away from the man and back to Bill, She looked away from the man and back to Bill, he didn't seem too happy at the moment but she couldn't figure out why, "What?"

"Where is Kenzi?" His eyes went to the station and then back to her, a worried look on his face as he watched Astrid. At least she assumed it was worry. She always did wonder about Bill and Kenzi's relationship. It seemed very one sided most days.

"There." Aster said, pointing to their friend who was currently walking across the parking lot, gas can in her hands and Aster's pack over her shoulder. "It seems like she found something." She shrugged. Aster knew she wouldn't stay hidden long. "Does it matter? They already said they weren't into stealing."

"So should we ask them to join us? "Kenzi asked, raising her eyes to Bill. "They seem okay. We could use the company." Kenzi added confidently.

"What? No!" Bill snapped back, "No.. Just lets go put the gas in the bikes." Aster giggled as she watched them walk towards their rides. Bill cared about her, Aster knew that. But he was always so exhausted when Kenzi had any kind of thought or feeling. He started to act more like he was in charge of Kenzi from the start and now it seemed that he was trying to pull Aster into his protection as well. Aster wasn't sure how she felt about it, after all, he wasn't always level headed around other men.

Aster followed slowly behind them, trying not to interrupt. "It's not enough. We can't get far on fumes." Bill said, putting the can down.

"Well, why don't we hitch a ride?" Kenzi repeated, "They seem okay Bill. We can hitch the bikes to their RV."

"Hell no Kenzi… that's stupid. You can't trust these people. They could be waiting till our guard is down before taking our shit." Bill explained in an agitated state.

"Why not?" Aster asked, joining them. She slid her sun glasses back over her eyes and looked up at him. "I know you are worried but this might be the only way to keep our bikes. I agree with Kenzi, maybe they are alright."

"And if they aren't? What happens then?" Bill said. Aster was used to him snapping, he was built that way. But she never acknowledged it. "Ace.. We can't."

"We can." Stubbornly Aster stomped off towards the officer. She was getting tired of listening to the two of them yell at each other over this. She had to take charge since neither one of them were going to listen. Aster glanced over to Rick and Shane before she started moving towards them, wrapping her hands behind her back and lacing her fingers together nervously.. Bill seemed to noticed her leaving immediately. But she figured if Bill wanted to stay behind or head down the highway on foot, that was his problem. She had just gotten Pan back and she wasn't giving her up if she had the option.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Ace?" Bill demanded but Aster didn't answer, she just kept walking towards the two men.

Just before she got within talking distance, she overheard Shane speaking to Rick. The bald guy seemed like the type to lash out and she didn't need to cause a scene. Especially one that would stop her from her task; hitching a ride.

"What does she want?" Aster heard the man whisper. "We ain't takin in strays Rick. We can barely feed the ones we got."

"Shane, go check and make sure that everything is okay in the station." Rick told him, trying to shrug him off. It was clear there was a power struggle amongst them.

"Why? They got the redneck." He mumbled, trudging off towards the station muttering obscenities to himself.

"Sorry about that. Something I can help you with?" Rick asked her cautiously, shifting his hat. "We won't take much longer. Then we will be out of your hair." He added quickly.

"You seem like the leader here, am I right in thinking that?" She swung her hands out in front of herself and tapped her fists together. Aster moved her hands a lot when she got nervous. It was becoming a habit these days.

"These people look to me I guess. But I like to think everyone has a say." He said, eyes traveling momentarily to a small woman and a child. "We are just trying to survive." he mentioned before turning his attention back to Aster.

"We all are.." His eyes roamed the group as Aster watched him. He cared about these people, for some reason that was very clear to her. It was a far cry from the stories she had been telling herself about bandits and teams of men looking for guns and women. She was scared being a woman in this new world could mean a worse life then being on the run from the stiffs. A life she certainly didn't want for herself or Kenzi. She wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. "Look.. I don't have much but I want to offer what I have." She told him. "A few cans of soup, some rice."

"Why would you do that?" He smiled slightly at the idea of food.

"Well.. My friends and I seem to have run a little low on fuel.." Aster's eyes flew to Bill and Zi who were trying to watch her conversation with Rick without being noticed. Of course they were awful at it. "We are good people. I can promise you that we wouldn't hurt anyone.. I know you don't know us but-"

"Your right. We don't know you." Shane growled from behind her. Aster jumped back a bit in shock. "We can't take these people in Rick. No way."

"They have food. You yourself said we need to feed the kids. Lori. They may not be good people but if all they want is a ride.." She looked back at the woman he had been eyeing earlier. Whose relationship was it? What the hell was going on between these two?

"Man this is bullshit! Who died and made you lord of the manor?" Shane scoffed, throwing his hands out. He was hoping that someone else would step forward and say something. Anything that would help him out. But it was clear that the others didn't want to involve themselves in this fight.

"Let's put it to a vote." Rick said before walking towards the others in the group. _Oh god. This was getting serious_. Aster cringed, stepping back towards her friends in the hopes that she wouldn't get dragged further into this little quarrel. "Who here wants to eat tonight?" Rick asked his people. "A ride is not unreasonable. I want to know what you all think about that? Considering that they could have shot us when we first arrived if they wanted too." Rick looked around the group.

Oh god, oh god. Aster's hand began shaking again, as it did when she lost her shit. She needed to get back to the pumps.. She could still hear the voices in the back of her mind as she reached her own group.

"I told you not to go over there and do this shit Ace." Bill mumbled, "Sit your ass down and take a breath or two." He didn't touch her, instead he just pointed to the raised concrete that supported the two pumps. "You act tough but you can't handle the repercussions."

"Shut up Billy, she knows. She was just doing what you couldn't do. We need that ride and you know it." Kenzi stood up for Aster, "She just needs a minute. Maybe we will get lucky and they will vote yes."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll vote no." He snapped back, "It's my job to look out for you two and I don't think adding more people into the mix is a safe bet!"

"They don't look like rapists or thieves. These people still feel something Bill." Kenzi looked down at Aster, hoping that maybe she would speak up. Maybe she had shrugged it all off. "I trust that we will be okay."

"You put your trust in these people and you know nothing about them!"

"Enough." Aster said, pacing herself. Her hand rested lightly on the pump next to her.

"You have no idea what they are capable of Kenz." He continued on, ignoring Aster's little out burst.

"ENOUGH!" Aster couldn't get a hold of the world that was spinning around her but she decided not to let it hinder her voice. "You need to keep it the fuck down! We don't need them thinking we are bad people. We need that ride whether you want it or not." She rubbed both hands up over her face, rubbing her eyes. "Stop fighting."

* * *

After Aster had gained composure she was joined by Rick and the small woman they called Lori. Bill and Kenzi stood with Astrid, protecting her. Like they needed to. She was fine after she got over the panic. She was always fine.

"Lori." She said, sticking her hand out to shake Bill's.

"Bill, Kenzi, Aster." He motioned to his group with his eyes.

"Right. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I am Rick. That man that you met before is Shane. I apologize for him, he doesn't have a switch up in there." He touched his fingers to his temple.

"S'okay." Aster muttered, were they getting thier ride? "What's the consensus?" She asked him, not wanting to shuffle around it. Pleasantries were great and all but they were loosing daylight.

"We took a vote. The group was okay with it as long as you agree to give up your weapons while you ride with us. There is no negotiation on that."

"Okay."

"No thanks." Bill interrupted Aster, "We aren't getting stuck out here without protection. It's suicide."

"We aren't stopping you from doing what you need to do. But if you come with us then you follow our rules. We are a group with women and children. Until we know we can trust you it's the only way we risk this." Rick told him.

"Fine. Kenzi lets get our stuff inside the station for the night." Bill told her, pointing to the groups bags.

"No."

"No." Zi and Aster both spoke up at the same time. "No, I am going wherever Little Ace goes. If she thinks that we have a shot then I agree." Kenzi told him. It wasn't often she stood up to him. Normally she was ignored. Aster smiled, she was proud of her. Kenzi had so much potential to be her own person.

"I'm going with you." Aster said to Rick as she pulled her weapons and handed them over. "That's everything." She told him, pulling her back pack up further onto her tired shoulders.

Bill said nothing, instead he slammed his guns down onto the pump and walked off towards his bike. Aster guessed he was coming with them.

bike. Aster guessed he was coming with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bill and Kenzi followed Aster, one of them happy about it and the other not even close to happy. However they were a team. At least most days she thought they were a team.

Aster's leather jacket was the worst thing she could have worn as she sat awkwardly scratching her elbow in the small RV. It was sweltering and she could feel the sweat dripping from her under arm down her sleeves.

"So... How did you all meet?" A lanky gray haired woman asked Aster. Her arm was wrapped tightly around the body of a female small child snoring away like it wasn't the end of the world.

"Huh?" Aster asked, the question shocking her out of the daze she found myself in. "Oh.. Uhh."

"We worked together." Kenzi said, speaking up for her friend. "…at a Tattoo parlor."

"Really?" A blonde woman asked straightforward but shocked. "Sounds interesting..." the blonde added.

"Does it?" Aster asked her because never thought of it as interesting job. Thing was that she was never an artist. When Aster's brother and Bill asked her to join the shop it had been only because they needed an accountant. She was always decent with numbers so she agreed. Aster took care of the books and she also made sure clients were happy.

"Oh whatever Ace, you loved it." Kenzi scoffed then turning back her attention to the others. "She loves numbers. She had us making money before our first year was completed. She's magic."

Why did this girl love her so much? Aster spent a little time wondering that when it was quiet.

"And you all worked together?" The gray haired woman said. She seemed mousy to Aster, battered in a way.

"Bill and Ace's brother were best friends growing up, we all just sort of met and it worked." Kenzi shrugged as she went on. "We are all that's left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The old man who had sat in silence for a few hours finally said. "We have lost a lot of people to." His eyes drifted to the blonde.

"It's just how it is now." Aster shrugged, "All we can do is try to make it to tomorrow." Aster felt herself say the words but she wasn't so sure these days. She thought escaping her brother would do her some good. The world had changed sure but Aster could at least have some time to just be herself. But everyday grew just a little harder and she began to find herself wondering if it was worth it.

"That's all we are trying to do. We have to look out for each other, yah know?" The old man said, smiling softly to her. "The names Dale and this here is Carol. The small one who just woke up is her daughter Sophia." Aster's eyes trailed over the small frail girl slowly.

"It's good to know you." Aster said returning the politeness. Aster couldn't help but see that these people weren't like the ones Kenzi and her had been worrying about.

"I'm Andrea." The blonde woman said, speaking up for herself. "You mind if I ask you how long you plan to stick around?" the blonde woman questioned Aster, it seemed that she was glaring in the process.

"Just until we can find enough fuel. We will be out of your hair after that I reckon." Aster said. She really wanted to be surrounded by new people. Aster wanted a break from Bill and Kenzi, but she could see these people didn't take in strays very often.

* * *

"Hold up!" The calls of their leader Rick rang out over the small group of cars that made its way down the narrow highway. The young Asian man pulled onto the shoulder of the highway and parked us there. Glenn they called him. He was very friendly far as I could tell but we hadn't spoken much.

"Everyone stay close to the RV. Glenn and Dale can take watch." Aster heard Rick mutter as she stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"We can search these cars but be quick about it, night is coming soon and we can't be stuck on this highway." Rick added, eyeing her. He seemed stressed out but she could see that he still had hope. This world hadn't broken him yet.

"You can go with T-Dog and Daryl up that way." Was all Rick said back as he nodded his head to the large cross bow wielding redneck and the black man. The cross bow man with the clear gray eyes looked her way but turned his attention to everywhere else just as quickly. Aster nodded to Rick and walked towards T-Dog, unsure if Daryl was behind them or not.

She could hear someone behind her grunt as she stopped in front of a smaller SUV. Aster bent down and jimmied the door open, hearing Daryl behind her she smiled to herself. Aster bent down and took a look through the open window of the vehicle. She couldn't tell what was inside because of the random blood marks scattered here and there. Without another moment passing, she pulled heavily at the stuck door. With another tug, the door finally opened but before she could go through the vehicle, she heard a man's voice behind her.

"Ain't nuthin in there." Daryl said from behind her. Aster glanced at him just as T-Dog came passing by.

"He's probably right, with all the blood inside, nothing we can use that hasn't been covered in walker" T-Dog said as he moved on to another truck to siphon gasoline.

Aster ignored the comments, pulling the door open further. It didn't look to bad so she climbed inside the large metal trap anyways. The glove box popped open easily revealing a few granola bars and a knife.

"What do men know anyways? This isn't nothing." Aster said to herself. She pulled her body around now facing outside the car once again.

"Hey Robin hood." Aster said tossing a granola bar at him. She smiled to herself as she heard the man grunt a few words under his breath. The scowl he wore only made it better for her somehow.

Aster slid her hands along the floor of the SUV and under the seats. If she had found something else she knew she would have shoved whatever it had been into his face just to see what he would do, but she hadn't found any more. Instead, she moved on to the next vehicle as did Daryl and T-Dog.

After what seemed like a half hour of scavenging a low whistle could be heard from the top of the RV. Aster didn't even get the chance to see what or who whistled before she saw the walkers start to come into view ahead. She began to duck behind the vehicles until she caught a glimpse of T-Dog catch his arm on a piece of metal. There was no way for Aster to get to him without being spotted due to the gap between them. Before Aster could do something reckless, she felt an arm wrap around her from behind.

"Walkers." Daryl whispered in her ear as he crammed them both into the small beater car and closed the door with a soft click. She prepared herself for the inevitable panic that came with anyone touching her as she tensed her body. When nothing came she huffed loudly, wiggling to remove the man from the awkward spooning position they found themselves tangled in.

"Stop squirmin girl. Sit still or we'll be fighting our way outta this car." He whispered against her ear, not letting go.

"They're gone." She muttered finally as the last of the small herd made it's way past them. "Get your hands off me." She grumbled, wiggling again to free herself from the man with the glassy gray eyes. She shuffled out of the car clumsily and wiped her sweat ridden hands on her shorts.

It had to be the walkers, right? Aster wasn't interested in finding a man and she certainly wasn't interested in Daryl. He made her nervous, right?

"SOPHIA!" Carol called out.

"Shit." Aster said quickly as she clutched the knife on her side. Without waiting on Daryl or T-Dog, Daryl and Aster ran towards the screaming woman on the edge of the highway. Aster looked to the group gathered around the woman.

"Walkers are after my baby!" Carol cried as Aster approached her calmly, her hand was out to Carol but they never touched each other.

"Please. Please my baby's out there alone." Carol whimpered.

"Wait where's Rick?" Kenzi asked, realizing that Rick was gone. Just before anyone could say anything, Rick came out from the tree line. He looked around confused, as if he was looking for something.

"Where is she? Did she come back like I told her too" Rick asked but that only made Carol cry harder.

"This isn't our problem Zi." Aster could hear Bill whisper to Kenzi from behind her. Rage filled her fast and hot as Aster shot around to glare at him.

"This is our problem Bill! These people put their trust in us and helped us when they didn't have to." Kenzi raised her voice to Bill.

Aster looked to Kenzi. "Kenzi?" She questioned her, pleaded really.

"I can help." Kenzi said to Aster then looked to Bill. "I'm going to help!" Kenzi said to Bill, pulling her hand from his. Kenzi was a country girl gone wild. Her father taught her to hunt as well as the basics of tracking.

Without waiting Daryl nodded to Kenzi as the three of them ran off into the woods to search for the small frail girl.

"It's alright Carol, Kenzi will help find her." Aster said softly, touching the woman on the arm. "She's a good tracker." She added, rubbing the small of her back and Carol sighed into her shoulder.

She could feel Bill's glare burning into her back as she held the small woman. They both knew she never touched anyone, but Carol was different for whatever reason she knew she had to hold the woman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thanks to all my new followers! You keep me going. Reviews do to :P**

"I don't get you Ace." Bill's whispers fell through the darkness as Aster watched the highway from her watch point behind the RV.

They waited and waited, unable to determine where the others had run off to. Andrea spent most of their time waiting on the highway, fighting with Dale and Glenn tried to console Carol to no end.

"I don't understand why we are still with these people." Bill added to Aster.

"Is that so?" Aster whispered back, hoping they wouldn't be heard by the others.

"Yes and why did you send Kenzi off with those people? We have no idea if she will come back. We are sitting ducks on this highway… I must have missed how this was a good idea." Bill said, continuing to question Aster's actions.

"You've seen what it's like out there." Aster ran her hand out in front of them, off into the woods. "You know that no matter where we are, no matter how hidden or how fortified the place we are in. We aren't safe. Helping these people was a choice and I made it. For all of our sakes." Aster demanded, glaring at Bill.

"You want us to join them? God dammit Ace!" Bill dropped his head into his palms and ran them up through his hair aggravated with the woman he cared so much for. "We don't need to be watching their backs on top of our own." He added.

"No, we don't "need" to but I want to." Aster told him. Bill was her friend, but that didn't mean they agreed on everything. She could see that Bill didn't care for these people but she did. Kenzi did to, Aster could see it. This could be very good for them.

"Of course you do." Bill scoffed.

"Every day you stayed locked up in the shop. Every day you told me that you would rather be stuck inside with me then out there with all the idiots." Bill said.

Aster leaned her back against the cold metal of the RV and palmed her knife nervously. "I was nervous and I was scared. Don't pretend you didn't know that Bill, we both know the truth." Aster said. They both never spoke of it, but he knew, he always knew.

"You know I spoke to him. I didn't just sit there and watch it happen." Bill told Aster, about her brother. Talking to Derek was pointless. It had only made things worse like Aster told him it would.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is starting over and these people seem like a good start. Derek is gone and I can live my life again. Please just... At least give it a shot before you shoot me down." Aster sighed inwardly.

"Please." She leaned her head in his direction, just shy of touching his shoulder as she stared back at his cheek.

Bill was quiet a minute before he grunted.

"One week." Bill finally said to her. He wasn't happy about it but he would do just about anything for Aster.

"Really?" Aster smiled back.

"One week and if I hate it and Kenzi hates it... Then we're gone!" Bill scratched the stubble on his jaw as he said it.

"That means you to Ace." Bill added making sure she understood that she was part of that plan B.

"Deal." She nodded once and let go of her weapon. "One week." Aster added.

* * *

Bill left Aster and headed inside the RV to get some shut eye. She stayed plastered to the cold metal waiting for a sign from Rick, Daryl, Shane and Kenzi. She hoped they made it back before she fell asleep were she stood.

Just as Aster began to ponder heading back into the RV to get some shut eye she saw rustling off the edge of the highway. It was the four that headed into the woods earlier.

"Did you find her?" Aster muttered as Kenzi walked right towards her.

"No. We lost her tracks down by the river." Kenzi rubbed her face as she glanced behind Aster. "I should go talk to her." Kenzi said referring to Carol.

"No, I got it. Best if you get some rest, we gotta be up at dawn to head back out there." Daryl told Kenzi, walking past the two women into the RV.

A soft crying filled the air only seconds after as the large red neck made his way back outside, stomping past them towards the woods once again. The man never seemed to give up, always moving, always doing something for the group. Daryl looked determined to make up for something, or maybe he was trying to find a place amongst them.

"Where you off to now?" Andrea yelled after Daryl. Aster cringed a bit thinking about Andrea. Here that woman was, yelling out in the open. Who knew what she would attract. That woman just didn't think about things. There Andrea was fighting tooth and nail about keeping her gun but she didn't seem very capable.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol was sobbing loudly now, her voice trailing out into the darkness.

"I know. I know and I am sorry but it was the only choice we had. We will go back out there tomorrow. For now I can't be sending people out to get lost." Rick said to the crying Carol.

Aster's hand twitched as she eavesdropped on Rick and Carol's conversation. She couldn't imagine the worry and pain she must be feeling. How could you sleep knowing your baby was out there alone? You couldn't. If she wouldn't then neither would Aster.

"Headed out to look for her again, check around the edge of the wood." Daryl grumbled as he kept on walking.

"I'm coming." Aster said, feeling Andrea and Kenzi follow close behind her as she tried to catch up to Daryl.

"We got a plan?" Aster asked him, trying hard not to turn and look at the man.

"Don' need no help girl." Daryl said to Aster but Aster was not going to listen. She wanted to help… she needed to help.

"To bad." Aster said, not stopping. It seemed that Daryl was contemplating something.

"Gonna shine some light into the forest, maybe she'll see it and head back." Daryl shrugged, walking confidently towards the dark forest ahead.

"You think that is the best thing to be doin right now?" Kenzi asked him, unsure.

"Andrea's loud enough, I think good ideas flew out the window a few hours ago." Aster muttered, knowing Andrea could hear her. It didn't matter, the woman needed to learn. No wonder Andrea was made gun-less. Aster was a little surprised it hadn't happened sooner to be honest. The possibility that she would get someone hurt made Aster uneasy.

"I think it's worth a look. Think about it Zi, if that were your little girl..." Aster said quietly to her friend. If that kid had been Aster's they would be out there all night and she knew it.

A rustling in the bushes shut them all up as Daryl raised his crossbow. Aster's hand drifted to her knife slowly, waiting for whatever it was to jump out at them.

"It's a camp." Andrea whispered, pointing a flash light towards a large orange tent.

"What the hell?" Daryl said, ducking under a large squeaky tree ahead of the others. It didn't take long to figure out what he had found. There in the tree hung a walker, swinging to and fro causing the tree to rock back at forth with the weight of it.

"He musta opted out." Daryl said, tapping the bones of the man's legs.

"I guess he figured it would be easier this way." Andrea said. But it wasn't. He must not have known he would come back like this. He must not have known the walkers nearby would devour the flesh from his legs that dangled close to the ground.

"Got bit, fever hit. World went to shit, might as well quit." Daryl read from a small note that was stuck beneath the man as he dangled high above us growling and swaying.

"Dumb ass didn't know to shoot himself in the head. Turned himself into a big swinging piece of bait." Daryl added.

"A poem.. Really?" Kenzi asked, rolling her eyes and covering her nose. That was not her idea of an honorable death. Then again, you didn't really get one these days.

"Mm." Andrea moaned, turning away and releasing her dinner into the twigs and leaves behind her. Aster didn't blame her. It stank.

"You alright?" Daryl asked, smirking at the blonde woman. "Puke more if ya gotta." Daryl told her.

"No. No I'm fine." Andrea said, wiping her mouth dry,

"Let's talk about something else for a moment... How'd you learn to shoot with that thing?" Andrea asked him. Aster's eyes finally pulled away from the hanging man to Daryl in interest.

"Gotta eat." Daryl shrugged, not giving much away. "That's one thing these walkers and us have in common."

"You had to do that often?" Kenzi asked him curiously. Her father had spent many summers with her, teaching her to hunt. But it wasn't necessity. Her family was wealthy. Most of the time she wanted for nothing. The job at the shop was for fun. At least she thought it was. Aster always figured it had to do with Bill.

"Often enough." Daryl told them.

"You really think we're going to find her out here?" Andrea interrupted.

"People get lost all the time and they find their way back. It happens all the time." Daryl said, swinging his bow onto his shoulder.

"She's twelve." Andrea said, shaking her head as she turned the flash light back on.

"Hell... I was younger than her when I got lost." His voice was softer somehow. When he spoke about his life it wasn't with sadness. He accepted it in a way I hoped to understand.

"Nine days in the woods eating berries, wipin my ass with poison oak." Daryl said, telling them of what happened.

"They found you?" Aster asked him, finally joining into their conversation.

Daryl looked up at her before deciding what he would say next. Maybe he wondered whether the truth would freak the girls out.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress.. My brother, Merle. He was doing a stint in Juvie... Didn't even know I was gone. I made my way back though. Went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich." Daryl told us.

Andrea shined the light back towards the camp as they all walked slowly. "Was fine though… Sept my ass itched something awful." Daryl said, humor in his voice.

Aster smiled at him shyly, looking away just as fast. It didn't take much to notice the nervous glare he had given right back to her. It was as if he worried what she would think. In a way she did care. Aster wanted to know about his life for some reason. She wanted to know why he was so quiet and why he did what he did for these people. They were nothing like him. There was a way about him that screamed out to her and she had to figure out why.

"You laughing at my itchy ass?" Daryl asked, shocking her back to reality as they reached the highway again. Andrea and Kenzi were a few feet ahead of them now, tired and trying to get back so they could get some rest.

"Of course I am. You just made my night." Aster hadn't had a good reason to laugh in a while. She certainly hadn't expected it from Daryl.

"Whatever." He muttered, his hand reaching to his mouth as he chewed his thumb and tried again not to look at the girl. Aster was guessing this was as good as it would get for now.

* * *

Aster spent most of the night huddled in a car next to the RV in case something went down. She wanted to help so she stayed nearby.

"So what is the plan?" Aster asked, rubbing her eyes. She was a little dizzy still, not having woken from the weird dream she had been indulging in. She almost missed the wakeup call.

"I already spoke with Kenzi." Rick told Aster.

"We made a deal with you yesterday and I intend to follow through. You don't owe my people anything." Rick told her.

Carol stood off in the group, waiting for Rick to return. Kenzi and Bill watched Rick and Aster nervously.

"You need us." Aster said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You need Kenzi." Aster added.

"I won't put our shit on you. I can't promise you that I can keep you all safe out there." Rick shifted his legs and glared back at her. There was a passion in him; Aster had seen it back at the gas station. He was a born leader. "We will be heading out in a few minutes." Rick said lastly or so she thought.

"I'll grab my gear." Aster said back to him.

Aster was stubborn and she wouldn't give up on this kid. Maybe she was dead, Aster couldn't be sure, but if she could help then that is damn well what she would do. _One week_.

"Look." Rick began to whisper, getting in closer to her.

"I don't know why you three are doing this; helping us out. But don't think that I wont kill you if you try anything funny. I'm trusting you to make the right decision and work with us, not against us." Rick said to her protectively.

"I know my place." Aster nodded leaving him behind her as she grabbed her pack out of the small car.

She had spent nearly her whole life learning her place, that was the way it was back home. At least here she didn't have to lock her door at night. At least not to keep out family. This group gave her a chance at normality. Whatever that meant these days... She would take it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: This one is a bit of filler (Carl getting shot etc)**

Aster had felt Daryl glaring at her as she grabbed her gear and headed off into the woods with his group. He must be trying to figure out just why the hell her people were really still here. But she wanted to be part of this group and she would do whatever it took, within reason of course.

"Look.." Rick said, shifting on his feet as he seemed to do often, "Stay close to each other and stay sharp." He told everyone, his eyes touching Aster's last. He had everyone spaced out to cover as much ground as they could. But searching the whole morning had left the group empty handed and standing around a small white church in the middle of nowhere. There were no roads leading to it and no signs that the little girl had been here. It didn't help that the group was all tired from the long night they had.

"We should split up." Daryl explained, "One group head that way and the other that way." He pointed in different directions. "If Kenzi takes some and I take some then we can find our way back safe without getting lost. Meet back on the highway at sun down."

Most of the group was silent having listened to Carol praying inside the tall white chapel. She shared what Aster had figured from the start, that she and the little girl Sophia had been treated poorly. She had sobbed and they had all just stood around watching her. It was awkward and sad to say the least. Aster needed to find this girl more then ever, she deserved a chance to be her own woman. She deserved the chance to do that with her daughter.

"Carl, Aster, Shane and I will head out with Kenzi. The rest of you go with Daryl. We will meet back on the highway in a few hours." Rick said splitting everyone into their groups. Bill looked pissed off at Rick but Aster sort of got it. When Bill was around Kenzi and I he was distracted.

"I don't like it." Bill muttered under his breath as he shoved a bottle of water into Aster's hands. "He shouldn't be splitting us up."

"We will be fine. Besides, this gives us all a chance to get to know these people better. You promised to give it a shot." She reminded him.

"Whatever. If anything happens.. Meet me back at the RV."

"We will." Kenzi said, glaring up at him angrily. She had been left out of their little agreement and left out of his worried out burst. "It's good to know you care so much."

"Okay! Every one head out." Rick called out. "Be safe."

It was a nice day and Aster couldn't help but stare off into the brambles like an idiot. They had been pretty lucky this far, there hadn't been many Stiff's walking around the forest other then the one they had come across in a tent that morning.

"Ace." Kenzi whispered. "ACE!" She whispered loudly again. My head shot up as she pointed at the most perfect creature we had seen in at least a year. The large Buck shifted it's head as it searched the forest around it.

"Dad! It's a deer!" Carl said excitedly as they all began to crouch low down in the dirt. "We could eat like kings."

"Can we shoot it?" Rick asked Kenzi. Of course she could shoot it, but the real question he was asking her was if it was worth drawing walkers. "Can you clean it fast enough to get out of here fast? We might have ten minutes tops.."

"I can do it." Kenzi nodded, lifting her rifle up to line up her shot.

"Can I do it?" Carl asked Kenzi, tapping her on the shoulder. He seemed to be curious about guns, Aster had noticed that in the last two days she had been with him. He was always watching intently. "Dad please?"

"Sure." He shrugged, nodding at Aster's friend. He scooched close to her as she lined up their shot, setting the gun into the small boy's hands. "You have one shot Carl. One shot means dinner or no dinner." It was harsh, but also motivating. The kid nodded, licking his lips and closing one eye.

The shot was louder then Aster thought it would be as the deer began to bleed. "Carl?" Kenzi's cried. "Carl!"

It happened so fast She wasn't sure how they ended up on a large field running towards an elderly man.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" The man asked them.

"I shot him! I didn't see him, it happened so quickly Herschel.." A large balding man stammered from behind Aster.

"Get him inside, up the stairs to the right. Go now!" He told Rick. Aster watched as they ran off towards a tall white farm house. Her head was spinning and she was sure that she had drifted here on the wind somehow.

"Ace!" Kenzi snapped, wacking Aster's shoulder hard. "Snap out of it."

"What happened?" Aster asked her, still in awe..

"There was another person shooting at that deer. The bullet went clean through it and into Carl." Kenzi dropped her bags into the grass and passed Aster her water bottle. "Drink it."

"I am so sorry." The man told the two, his hands shaking as he swung his gun over his shoulders. "I didn't see you."

"Our group.." I muttered, drinking the water down.

"Come into the house now.." The man said, wandering off towards the farm house. For some reason Aster felt a sense of Deja Vu when she looked at it.. She wondered why. "We can get y'all cleaned up."

"Come on." Shane said, fixing his hat, "Best get on with it." Aster hated the man from the start but he looked genuinely worried about the boy.

* * *

"He's alive? He's still alive?" Otis asked as Herschel joined them out on the wrap around porch.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rick asked, his face white as a sheet as he shifted anxiously.

"He needs surgery. His heart beat is strong enough for now but without surgery to fix the internal damage.. He won't make it." Herschel told him. The man was serious and had shown no sign of emotion as he glared at Rick.

"Well then why don't you do it?" Rick asked, "If he needs it then do it." This was his boy.. He was pale a sheet.

"It isn't that easy Rick, I don't have the supplies for this type of thing just lying around." Herschel told him.

"What do you need?" Shane spoke up over them.

"First things first.. You know his blood type?"

"A-positive.. Same as mine." Rick stuttered.

"That is fortunate.. Don't wander far. He needs blood to replace the blood he has lost." Herschel said, wiping a damp cloth over his sweaty forehead. "Now.. The bullet that shot through that buck did not go through clean.. The bullet has broken up into small pieces. If I can get the fragments out and fix the damage then he will have a shot... I need oxygen and proper tools to do this job."

Shane nodded and grabbed his pack from the floor. "I'll go. Make me a list and I will go get the things you need."

"No.. No I'll go. I did this." Otis shook his head at Shane, "I did this.. I know where we can find what we need."

"Otis, you can't. We need you." An older woman said, touching the sleeve of Otis's shirt. "You can't."

"I did this. I am going." He told her, pulling away. "I have to.. I did this." He seemed to keep repeating himself as he picked his gun back up off it's place by the door. He was clearly a man who cared for people.

"We go together." Shane told him, grabbing his own pack. "We go now before we run out of time." He smacked Rick on the shoulder before he and Otis began down the porch steps.

"Lori doesn't know." Rick whimpered next to Aster and Kenzi.

"Rick." Aster muttered, reaching out and touching his elbow lightly.

"Lori doesn't know.. Carl's mother doesn't know." Sobs began to rack through the man as he leaned into her. Aster tensed under him where his head lay on her shoulder but instead of pulling herself away she reached out and touched his face. "We will go find her. We'll find Lori." We will find the group and make sure they all knew what was happening.

* * *

It was going to get dark soon enough as Aster walked towards a large barn with one of Herschel's daughter's, Maggie.

"You take that one." She said, pointing towards a brown draft horse in the corner stall. "She's friendly enough, good with newbies."

"Thank you." Aster nodded, watching as she saddled the animals. "This place.. It seems untouched by all that is going on out there. You are really lucky."

"We are, but we've lost people to." Not really what Aster had been talking about but she shrugged it off as they rode out of the barn and towards the woods once again. There was more at stake then how this little farm seemed walker free, They could revisit that when the time came. She made Rick a promise. Aster would find Lori and make sure the group found it's way back here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aster didn't know much about the terrain they had been stomping around in the past day and a half but Maggie sure did. All she could do was follow behind the farmer daughter and hope that at some point they would be reunited with Bill and the rest of the group.

"There." She called out to Aster. "I see someone." Andrea's screams made it obvious that at this point anyone nearby could see them. Aster smiled as Maggie shifted her horse's direction and made for the dumb blonde at full speed.

"It's them." Aster confirmed still grinning. She quickly realized she had been left behind as she shrugged the humor away and followed the girl. Aster arrived just as Maggie swung her bat into the face of a rotting stiff, sending him flying at least five feet. The thing landed hard against a nearby log and lay still.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" She called out to the group that came running towards us. Daryl's bow was drawn on them before he realized Aster was there and he knew her.

"You need to come with us." Aster interrupted. "Carl's been shot."

"What?" Carl's mother asked, shocked. "What are you talking about? Where is he?" Her chest lifted and fell rapidly as she glared back at Aster, "What happened?!"

"He's still alive but you have to come now." Maggie threw in.

"You can't just go with these two." Daryl shook his head, raising his weapon on the two again. "We don't even know this one and these two could be in on whatever this is." He scoffed. It would be so easy for him if the new girl was plotting against his group. He felt the need to get to know her. That was bad. He wasn;t the type to get close to people.

"We don't know this one!" Bill laughed cruelly. "I told you Aster, these people aren't worth all this." Aster watched as he pulled his own weapon out of his holster and let it fall carelessly to his side. "We need to get Kenzi and get out of here, we need away from this group."

"I'll stay behind." She said, swinging her leg down off the horse and landing in the dirt. "Lori can take the horse and I'll lead the group to you in the morning." Aster didn't make eye contact with Bill not wanting to feed his little temper tantrum. They hadn't really given this group any reason to trust them yet. She understood their reluctance to trust in them. She needed these people if she was going to get her chance at whatever normality was these days. She wasn't going to give up.

"Good. Lori we have to go now." Maggie told the thin woman again.

"I'm goin with her. If Rick trusts them then so do I and I really cannot stand around here fighting with you if my son is hurt." Lori told Daryl as she turned and climbed up on the large animal. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"I still can't believe we let her go with that woman." Andrea whined as the group hit the highway. The sun was beginning to set and in Aster's opinion they were lucky to get to it before the sun had gone down. Being stuck out there would have been a chore. "They could be trying to lure us all in."

"Yes, you have said that at least eight times now Andrea." Aster answered, finally annoyed enough to stick up for Maggie and her family. They had taken Rick and Carl in and helped when they didn't have to. Their farm was quiet and seemed untouched by all this death. If Aster could get the group there maybe they would let them stick around a while? But with Andrea's rude comments she wasn't so sure how long it would last.

"We don't know you either! You and your people were supposed to leave once you gassed up but here you still are!" Andrea snapped back at Aster as the group watched them. "We can't feed you. We can't do anything for you!"

"They helped me." A whimper came from Carol as she descended the RV steps towards Andrea. "They went out there and risked their lives for my daughter!" She raised her voice to the blonde woman shakily. "What have you done other then complain and use our supplies?"

"I was out there to!" She cried back at Carol. "I risked my life!"

"Don't you tell me you did that for any other reason then to show you could hold a weapon again!" From what Aster and Bill had seen the blonde certainly should not be allowed a weapon that shot anything. "If you make her and her people leave.. Then I will go with them."

"Now hang on a second here Carol, no one said they had to leave." Dale spoke up. "In fact they have been very helpful to us. I voted to give them a chance to become part of this group and I intend to follow through with that. No one is leaving." Aster tried hard not to make eye contact with Bill as Dale told the group he was on the small groups side. But it felt good to know that he wanted them here.

"Fine." Andrea huffed, "I'm getting some rest." Aster sighed relieved, moving her hand from her knife holster.

"Now. I heard screams. Was that you?" Dale asked the others.

"Carl was shot by a man out in the woods." Aster answered calmly, "There was a deer.. The man didn't see us and the bullet went clean through the thing, hit Carl."

"Dear Lord. Where is he? Rick and Lori?"

"They left with those people. Said we can meet em tomorrow. It's almost dark now." Daryl said, annoyed that they were still standing around. "Girl swooped in on a horse like Zorro and took Lori.. Ain't nuthin I could have done about it."

"We don't know these people.." Dale asked worriedly. "How can we just go there blind?"

"I met them." Aster shifted her back pack from one shoulder to the other, "They seem okay.. Nothing strange. They have a doctor." Any group traveling around out here could use a doctor. "That farm was walker free."

"I think at this point it may be worth the risk." Glenn spoke up. He looked exhausted as he placed his weapon against the RV. "Sitting out on this highway, missing some of our people.. We don't have much of a choice."

"If that little girl found her way back here tonight.. That would be awful." T-Dog said shakily from against the RV where he had been watching the others all this time. "It is best to stay the night even if we could make it in time."

"Okay." Daryl nodded, squinting. "But we gotta plan for this. If we are goin to this farm then I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. We can't be out here much longer then that."

"What about my girl? What about Sofia?" Carol asked him, a tear falling down her cheek.

"We ain't givin up on her, just moving home base is all. I am hopin that I can search the woods from this farm." He told her, "Now get some sleep, I can't be carrying all of ya around tomorrow."

* * *

"You care." Aster whispered, handing a smoke to the grumpy redneck standing watch over the small group of misfits.

"Whatever." Daryl grunted, not making eye contact as he took the small dart from Aster's finger tips.

"That little girl is lucky to have all of you people." She leaned down into the flame of her lighter inhaling the thick grey smoke into her chest. Daryl and Aster stood quietly for a while before she finally heard him speak again.

"Why ain't you carrying?" He asked her, his eyes on her holster. She had a pistol back at the station but it seemed a one time thing. He noticed these types of things.

Aster shrugged, "Don't know how to shoot I guess.. Don't want to hurt anyone.. Besides, I like my knives." She never had to reload a knife.

"Gotta learn to shoot." He told her, "It ain't always the dead you need to be worrying about, enough people and you be wishin you had one." In a way he was right. Why hadn't she thought about that sort of thing sooner? Maybe because she was delusional? Aster always figured her group was small enough to stay hidden. She wouldn't need a gun if she was hidden. Maybe now, around these people, Aster could learn.

"I'm not much for the loud sounds they tend to make." Why was she fighting with him? Aster smirked a bit as she took the last drag of her cigarette and flicked it towards the edge of the highway. "But I guess one can't be to picky these days huh?" He rocked against the RV a few times before moving off of the cool metal, "You going to teach me then?" She asked him.

"Can." He muttered, "When we ain't standing on this damn highway."

"Deal." Aster was a little nervous, sure. But the idea of getting to know this man a little better excited her. She didn't want him to think she was the bad guy, she would never hurt these people if she could help it. She had to prove herself, but at the same time Aster wanted to just know him. Why was he so grumpy? Why was he standoffish? What was he thinking? Where did he learn to shoot his bow? How did he learn to track so well? She had a million and one questions for him. She just had to figure out how to go about it without scaring him away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was early when Aster heard the rapping on her bedroom window. Okay so it was a car but whatever, it was becoming her usual place of rest these days. "Ace, it's time. Get up." Bill chimed as he pulled the door open and peeked in at the girl. "Hot." He laughed, running the palm of his hand over Aster's sticky uppy hair.

"Hands to yourself bub!" She growled back grumpily. "I'm getting up!" She grumbled.

"What! I was serious, I love that shit." He growled back before slamming her door again and heading wherever it was he decided to fuck off to.

Aster climbed into the front seat and grabbed at her bag, rolling out into the cold light of the new day. She was covered in mud and grime from the day in the woods and helping with Carl.. She needed a new outfit, stat. Digging through the old girl she located a long sleeved black Harley shirt and a short cut pair of matching jeans. "Score." She whispered to herself as she began to slip her pants down her legs. "So clean." She chanted as she bent over to pick up her dirty jeans.

A grunt from behind Aster caused her to turn around quickly. "Sorry." Daryl grunted again, turning around and glaring back towards the RV. She scrambled to cover her half naked body, jumping down into the shorts and tugging them up roughly.

"Dammit man don't you knock!" She snapped at him knowing full well that there had been no door and she had been changing her clothes in the middle of a public area. "A girl doesn't normally share that much until at least the third date!"

"Well fuck woman you're out in the middle of everything! You think I wanted to see that shit?" He yelled back at Aster grumpily, as usual.

"Well fuck you to Daryl! Damn redneck!" She stammered, throwing her old pants at his head. They hit him with a smacking sound before falling to the pavement again. Those words had hit her harder then she had expected them to.. Did she want him to try to catch a peek of her naked? What kind of a freak was she being? Maybe she shouldn't have called him that name..

"What is going on here? Ace?" Bill asked cautiously as he looked from an angry Daryl to the pile of pants at his feet, "What the hell?"

"Your girl was changing her clothes in the open." He said roughly, "Ain't got no time to be standing around here like this. Time to go." Daryl changed the subject fast as he turned towards their cars. "Best hop in one of the cars'for we leave y'all behind."

* * *

It was bright and hot by the time Aster's feet hit the gravel driveway of the Greene farm. She was glad in those moments that she had put on some shorts.. If only she had been able to switch shirts. "Little Ace." Kenzi half smiled at Aster as she walked towards her. "Carl's doin a little better."

"That's great. Did they get the stuff he needed?" Aster asked, noticing Shane's slimy face as he paced back and forth on the porch.

"Yeah, but Otis didn't make it back.. I don't Ace. He seems like a liar." Her voice shook as she fought to hold tears back, "The man didn't mean it you know? I think Shane murdered him while they were out there." Her voice dropped to a whisper as they walked along the driveway. "I know he did." She went on to explain the shotty story he had come back with.

"Okay.. Look I think you need to keep that to yourself for now okay?" Aster asked her softly, "If he did do that then I agree we should keep an eye on the man. But we shouldn't blow our chances with these people. Alright?"

"Okay.. Alright I can do that. God Ace.. I hope you are right about them. I hope it is worth it."

"It will be, I know it." She tried to comfort her. "For now I think we should figure out where the hell we are sleeping. That seems important." Aka; Aster didnt't think talking about this when people could hear them was a great idea!

Kenzi finally agreed with Aster as they headed inside to figure out sleeping plans.

* * *

"So they are letting us stay?" Andrea asked Aster as she re-joined the group. They let her shower inside and Aster had taken advantage of that, cold water or no.

"For now it seems. I don't think we should assume they want us here full time.. Besides, I am not so sure staying in one place for to long is such a great plan." They were nice and all but she had learned fast that the dead caught up to no matter where you hid.

If Aster could she would have them pack up right now and get on the road again. But this wasn't her group just yet.

"We're over there." Bill said to Aster, "Red tent is yours, blue is ours."

"Sounds good. They are a little close though.." She muttered as she lifted her tent up and moved it a few feet away. Aster knew what they did at night, even if it didn't bother her it certainly kept her up. Sleep was one thing you just couldn't screw with these days.

"Kenzi won't be around today, said she was gonna head out with Daryl.. You wanna take a walk?" He asked her as he watched Aster shift her tent.

"Yah, we can do that. It would be good to get the lay of the land or whatever." Aster smiled at him as she unzipped the tent and shoved her shit inside it. "Why not right now?" We could get it over with and she could see if they needed help with anything.

* * *

"This place must be huge." Bill small talked with Aster as they made our way along the fence line. It was smokin hot and she was glad to have shorts on and wet hair.

"Yep. I just don't understand why they haven't got Stiffs walking around?" It didn't matter how big or spread out this place was it just didn't sit right with Aster. "I find it hard to believe this place is untouched."

"Maybe they know something we don't?"

"Well.. If they do then I hope we figure it out. I have a bad feeling about it." They ducked under a large low hanging tree as they entered the forest. "This place is definitely a nice shift from the city."

"Look, Ace.. I wanted to talk to you about something." He cut her off, stopping them under the shade of the thick hanging trees. He reached out to touch her arm causing Aster to step backwards in shock.

Placing her hand out in his direction she stopped him, "What the hell Bill? You know I don't like that shit."

"You seem to be alright with it lately!" He snapped back, changing his tune quickly. Aster hadn't seen him like this in a while so she took another step back, into a nearby tree. "Carol.. The others? You don't seem to panic when they get near you!"

"What the hell Bill?" She barked.

"Dammit Ace!" He raised his hand to his face and ran it up through his hair in frustration. "I just don't get it. It isn't fair!"

"Fair?" Aster stammered, straightening out. She could feel anger sweep through her as she fought to control the tone of her voice, "Life isn't fair Bill! I don't see why any of this even matters to you anymore.. You have Kenzi, you made that choice not me."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. All I wanted was you but you wouldn't even give me that! I didn't choose her and you know it."

"You did." Aster was cut off by his hands wrapping tightly around her wrists as he pressed her hard against the tree. "Stop it!" Aster stammered, trying hard to breathe.

"I love you dammit!" He seethed, squeezing harder. "I. Love. You."

"LET ME GO!" She squirmed under him as she began to find it harder to breathe. _One. Two. Three... Breathe Aster._

"BILL!" Kenzi's voice came out of the bush loudly, "Let her go!"

"I think maybe you should drop your hands." The redneck told Bill coldly, raising his bow in Bill's direction. "She doesn't seem to be enjoying yer company." It became obvious to everyone around Aster that she was hyper ventilating now.. Bill's hands released her as she fell to the dirt floor on her hands and knees wheezing loudly.

"Dammit Bill, what the fuck?" Kenzi shouted as she got down on her knees and passed Aster her inhaler. "It's alright Little Ace, breathe." She soothed.

Bill stormed off leaving Daryl, Kenzi and Aster alone. "What the hell is happening to her?" Daryl asked, worried.

"She'll be okay, she just doesn't like being touched. You'll be okay Ace, breathe." She went on as Aster inhaled deeply from Kenzi's inhaler.

"Sorry. Kenzi.." Aster muttered as she regained composure.

"What happened?" Kenzi asked Aster, exhaling loudly, "What did he do this time?"

"We were just talking.. He got mad and grabbed me." She lied, not wanting to upset her. "He just got mad.."

"Okay.. Okay Ace let's forget about this and head back, alright?"

"You just gonna let him do that?" Daryl asked Kenzi as he watched Aster crawl up onto her feet.

"It's fine. They have a long history." Kenzi said, shooting him down. "Look.. I think I will head back out there to look for the girl. Get her back to the group."


	8. Chapter 8

**Felt like switching to third person.. see how it goes. If you hate it I can switch back! Review and tell me.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Get her back to the group?" Daryl said out loud as Kenzi trampled back into the bushes leaving Aster and the redneck very much alone..

"Sorry. Look you really don't have to take me back, I am perfectly capable of getting there on my own." Aster said weakly as she ran her hands over her knees, removing dirt. She was used to being embarrassed and left to stew in it. Derek was very good at public scene's.

"Nah, I'll take ya. But I gotta get back out there and look for the girl." He said, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes always avoided hers she noticed, why? He didn't always do it with the others, mostly not at all. She must make him nervous.

"Can I come with you?" She asked, hoping she could avoid Bill a little longer. "I don't make much noise.. Maybe I can take you up on the gun lesson?" She asked, her eyes pleading with him.

Daryl had pushed the offer out of his mind as soon as it had been made. He didn't think she would be bold enough to ask him to follow through. Clearly he had been wrong.. "I ain't got time ta be teachin ya to shoot." He grunted.

"Oh. Okay." She muttered, shifting on each foot. "Well I got my knife so.. I guess that is good enough." She had been hopeful, learning to shoot would have really been fun.

"If there's time.. I'll give ya a few pointers." Daryl said back, realizing she looked disappointed. Why she wanted this from him was confusing. He wasn't used to tag alongs and he certainly wasn't used to women wanting to learn from him. He wondered why it had to be her out of all the others? The one woman that he couldn't seem to stop thinking about.. He wasn't used to it and it made him feel uneasy.

"Okay, that seems like a good plan." She said, following Daryl into the woods.

* * *

"There's a house up there." Aster whispered, pointing towards a small brown shack on a hill not far from where they stood. They had been following tracks in an awkward silence for two hours and they finally had gotten results.

"They lead through the bushes." Daryl said, nodding to her. She was very quiet as they snuck around the forest and he was surprised by it. Most people were loud, stepping on branches and muddying paths. "We gotta go inside it." He told the girl as he lead her closer.

"So this is a track?" Aster asked him, running her fingers just above a small shoe print. "She went this way."

"Yea. It's about a day old." He told her. She learned very quickly and he was happy about it. Normally tracking wasn't that easy to learn. It didn't help his need to get away from her.

They went inside the small building, checking each room for the dead. Aster took the kitchen, pulling open cabinets one by one to see if there was anything worth taking. "Common." She muttered. Her foot caught on the edge of a cabinet as she kneeled down and opened it.

"DARYL!" She called out. There inside the kitchen cabinet lay a blanket and a half empty can of tuna.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"She was here, look." Aster said, backing away from the small hiding place. The girl had been there recently, the tin was still fresh. "What do we do now?" She asked him.

"We can't do much.. If we don't head back now it'll get dark and we'll end up stuck out here." Daryl told her. He knew they would have to do a little hunting on the way back and that meant extra time. "We'll keep looking around here a little longer then we go." He told her, knowing she would listen to his instruction.

* * *

"There." Daryl said, pointing to a tree about ten feet off. "Take this." He said, handing Aster a small pistol. He knew he would have to touch her in order to help her hit the damn thing. That made him anxious. He walked up behind her, "I need to adjust yer arms."

Aster heard him grunt his question, nodding in return, "I won't freak out if that is what you're worried about." She remembered his hands on her back on the highway. It hadn't sent her into a panic like it usually would have. She hoped it would stay that way.

He came up behind her and touched her shoulders, pulling them back a bit. Heat spread down them upon contact. "Shoulders back, elbows bent." He instructed. "Now line it up."

"Like this?" She asked, her voice a little shaky. The heat moved it's way down her body steadily. She shifted her thighs tighter together to dull the sensation but it only seemed to worsen it.

"Nah." He muttered, coming in closer. His front touched against her back melding them together as he lifted her arm where he wanted it. "There." He felt strange as he did so. He knew he most likely hadn't needed to get that close but it was as if he couldn't stop himself. She smelled of incense and dial soap, his neck tilted a bit taking it in.

The shot rang out loudly. "I DID IT!" She squealed, fist pumping in the air. He moved away from her and stomped off towards the dead rabbit.

"Good. Now ya clean it." He told her, handing it over.

"Oh. Uh.. Okay." Daryl watched as she stared down at it.

"Here I'll show ya." He said, reaching out for it. But she stopped him, placing her hand up.

"No I got it." She said, her eyes turning serious as she gripped its ears and began squeezing it little by little. Her hand moved down the body until the insides pushed there way out it's behind and into the dirt at her feet. He wondered where the hell she had learned to do that.. "Now what?" She asked him.

"Now we head back I guess." He said, stunned. Normally he would cut the thing open to clean it. But he had seen other hunters do what she had done. It wasn't something a rookie normally did.

* * *

She reached the camp and broke off from Daryl, leaving the rabbit with him. She enjoyed their time out in the woods more then she had figured she would. "Hey, anything out there?" Carol asked Aster as she entered the camp.

"We found some tracks. Daryl said he'd head back out tomorrow morning to follow them further." She told the woman as she sat down in a camping chair next to her, "He seemed positive about it."

"Oh." She muttered back.

"He'll find her Carol." Aster said softly. It seemed like the woman had no faith anymore that we would find her child. The hope was gone from her eyes replaced by acceptance. "We will." She repeated.

They sat in silence until the sun began to set. The group joined them by the fire one by one, sitting down in a large circle. Even Daryl.

"There is something we need to talk about." Glenn said to Rick. "All of us."

"Whats up?" Rick asked him, curiously.

"We need to make a run into town." Glenn said, "I was hoping some of the others would come with me."

"Alright." Rick nodded, "I don't see why not. Take Aster and... "

"I'll come. I know the town well." Maggie said, speaking up. "I know the best way to get in and out unnoticed."

"Alright." Rick nodded, "I want you all gone tomorrow morning and back before sun down. I don't want to have to send anyone out lookin for you. Everyone make a list of what you need and give it to one of them."

The group split off, heading to their tents to get some rest. Aster did the same.

* * *

"Hey." Kenzi said to Aster as she approached the tented area. "Sorry about leaving you alone earlier..."

"It's fine Kenzi, I get it. This stuff shouldn't be happening." Bill shouldn't be acting this way to either of us. "You need my tent tonight?" She asked, her eyes falling to the neighboring tent.

"Nah." She shrugged, "I'm used to it." She had been living in the shadow of Aster ever since she realized who Bill really cared about. But she would take what she was given from the man. She loved him.

"Kay." Aster said, smiling softly. "I'm gonna get some rest." She climbed into her tent and zipped it closed.

Laying her head down on her pillow she thought back on her time with Daryl. She didn't understand her reaction to his touch.. When others touched her she wanted to run far far away. When he touched her she wanted to get closer to him.

She sighed loudly as she shut her eyes. Maybe tomorrow she could figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Daryl left early, not waiting to talk with anyone about his plans. He decided to take a horse from the barn, hoping that it would speed up his ability to find the girl. At least it would give him a little more daylight. His mind drifted to Aster, the small gorgeous blonde that would have been leaving the farm around the same time as he did. She would be on the road with the Asian and the farmers daughter by now. He hoped they would be alright. He wasn't sure how he would feel if she didn't return.

He trekked out into the thick forest in search of Sophia.

* * *

Daryl's eyes opened as he looked up into the blue sky. _Why was he wet? _A sharp sting shocked him into trying to sit up but his body lay unable to move against the cold water that trickled around him. His hand felt it's way to his stomach finding the bastard that held him where he was. "Dammit." He stammered as his hand wrapped tightly around one of his bolts.

He knew he had to remove the damn thing but he couldn't seem to pull his shit together. Everything just sort of seemed to meld together, his vision cloudy. He wasn't even sure how he made it here or how he would get out of this situation. One minute he was riding Hershel's horse the next he was...

"Stupid horse!" He muttered. The thing had thrown him and he had landed hard on a bolt.

"Why don't ya pull that arrow out dummy?" Merle's voice shifted into his head. He was sure his brother was standing above him speaking. "Ya could bind your wound better." He drawled. Daryl smiled realizing he needed this. He knew it wasn't really Merle and was most likely just him hallucinating.

"Merle." He whispered back.

Merle laughed, "What's goin on here?" He asked, concerned. "Ya takin a siesta of somethin?"

"Havin a shitty day bro." Daryl said back, he was trying to hold on to consciousness so hard. He forced his eyes to stay open.

"Like me ta get your pillow?" Merle teased. "All them years I spent tryin ta make ya a man and your just layin here. Look at ya, lying in the dirt like a used rubber. You're gonna die out here little brother, and for what?"

"A girl." Daryl wheezed, "A lost little girl."

"Oh ya got a thing for little girls now?" Merle asked him.

"Shut up." Daryl shot back.

"Cause I noticed you ain't out lookin for old Merle no more. You find something else you like?" He asked again.

"I tried like hell ta find you bro." Daryl said back. He would find his brother eventually. He had to. Once it was safe and his group were a little more stable he would go out to find him. "Rick and I went back. Ya shoulda stayed there so's we coulda found ya."

"This the same Rick that tied me to that roof top and left me to cut my own hand off?" He asked Daryl. "You his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobody's bitch." Daryl whispered back.

"Ya are. Ya spend all your time with those.. Democrats. Trash. But ya ain't nothin but a freak to them baby brother." Merle smiled back at Daryl. "Redneck trash."

Daryl began to close his eyes as his brother told him how worthless he was to them. How they laughed behind his back.

"Hey!" Merle hit his chest, "They ain't ya kin." He reminded Daryl. "Now you listen to me. Ain't nobody gonna care about ya except me ya here?"

Daryl fell back into unconsciousness as he heard Merle's voice flutter and die out.

* * *

"This it?" Maggie asked, shoving the last remaining bag of chips from the pharmacy into her rucksack.

"No. I'm looking for vitamins.. " Glenn said, not really being descriptive. He picked up a pregnancy test, shoving it deep into his bag along with some other nick nacks.

"Over here." Aster said, throwing him a bottle. "They're for pregnant women." She whispered having seen his sneaky slip.

"Oh uh.. Thanks. They're for Lori." He said to her in confidence. "I am also looking for this." He handed Maggie a slip of paper.

"Oh ya are?" She raised her brow. "For Lori?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable.

"Maggie lookout!" Aster called out to the farmers daughter as she pulled her knife. Pushing Maggie out of the way she slid across the counter and stabbed the growling walker in the side of the neck. It was sent to the ground with an angry thud. The group stood in silence.

"Ya killed it." Maggie whispered.

"Uh yah. Was there something else I was meant to do to it?" Aster asked her, confused. Maggie grumbled and turned to leave.

"What the hell was that all about?" Aster asked Glenn who stared off after her. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes.. No. Uhh... I mean nothing. Everything is fine." He said quickly. "I think it would be best if we head back to the farm. It'll be dark soon." He finished, leaving to follow Maggie.

Aster wondered what the hell Glenn was hiding. It had been strange the way Maggie reacted to her killing that walker. It added to her worry about the farm. Why weren't there walkers once and a while? Shouldn't there be? It was unnatural. Maybe a little investigating was in order.

* * *

Aster, Glenn and Maggie returned not long after, going their separate ways. Maggie was still giving her the cold shoulder but Aster shrugged it off. If she hadn't killed the walker then Maggie would be dead. She didn't feel remorse.

"Have you seen Daryl?" Carol asked Aster as she joined the camp. "He isn't back yet and I am worried about him."

"No, I just got back myself. I'll watch for him though." Aster told her as she began walking off towards the house. From what she had seen of Daryl she wasn't worried. He was strong and able. If there was any one person who would survive all this it would be him.

"Hey." Kenzi said, looking up from her book. The porch swing was nice and as she rocked back and forth a cool breeze followed. "How was the outing?"

"It was alright. Maggie was acting strange but I think she is just having a bad day." Aster lied. "Got you this." She said, throwing a pack of smokes to her friend. "Hopin you will forgive me."

"I told you already Ace, it isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." She sighed. Kenzi moved over and tapped the bench. "Sit."

Aster sat down as they both stared out over the camp. "I like them." She said softly.

"Me to." She told her. "How about Daryl?" She smirked as she scanned the group.

"He's not back yet." Aster said, nudging her friend.

"No I meant do you like him? I see the way you to have been glaring at each other. Don't lie." She giggled as she placed a peanut into her mouth from a small package on her lap.

"He's different. I like how I don't feel like I need to be anyone around him. Just me." Aster was tired of being told who she had to be and what she had to do. Daryl wasn't like that. He was freedom.

"He's strong that is for sure." She muttered, eating another peanut. "But he seems touchy. Be careful okay?" Kenzi asked Aster. She didn't want her friend getting hurt. Certainly not by Daryl.

"I try to always be careful Zi, you know that." She stuck her tongue out at Kenzi. "I'm gonna head inside to shower. I will see you later." Aster left Kenzi on the porch swing and headed into the Greene house.

* * *

The next day came with a loud yell as Dale began to give Andrea shit. Aster climbed out of the tent and rubbed her eyes. Her shorts and t-shirt from the day before clung to her sweaty skin.

"I SAID NO ANDREA, don't shoot!" Dale repeated. Aster's eyes drifted to were Andrea had her rifle pointed. Daryl. It was Daryl.

"Andrea!" Aster snapped loudly, moving towards the RV were she lay. But she was to late as the woman took the shot. The camp went silent. Aster didn't even stop to think about it as she began booking it towards him. She hoped he was alright. She wasn't so sure what she would do to the woman if she killed him.

She felt each time her feet hit the dirt as she headed for the man. He was laying in the dirt, breathing heavily. She kneeled and touched the wound on his head. The bullet seemed to have skimmed him. "What on earth is going on out here?" Hershel yelled as Rick and Shane ran to help Aster.

"Daryl?" She said, trying to wake him. He blinked a few times before he spoke, "I was shot." He muttered.

"Ace you gotta move." Kenzi said from behind me as Rick and Shane lifted him from the grass. "What the hell are those?" She said, pointing to a string of walker ears around his neck.

"He's wearing ears." Glenn said worried.

Rick grabbed them and pulled them away, "Let's keep this to ourselves shall we?" He said, shoving them into his shirt.

"Guys! Isn't this Sophia's doll?" T-Dog asked, picking up a small lion from the grass. Daryl must have found more tracks...

"OH MY GOD! Is he alive? Daryl? Is he?" Andrea yelled, running towards the small group hobbling towards the house.

Rick and Shane continued inside as Aster turned to the blonde woman, "No. He isn't alright."

"I am so sorry!" She said, trying to pass Ace. But she stepped in front of Andrea, stopping her.

"When someone tells you to stop you should listen. Drop the pride bullshit and grow the fuck up Andrea. These people can't be focusing on what you are doing every single fucking second." Aster snapped.

"Excuse me?" Andrea said back in shock. She finally stopped trying to pass and glared at the woman.

"You heard me. This isn't all about you. There are reasons Rick has rules. I think you just proved that!" Aster pushed past Andrea and headed off towards her tent. She was done looking at the stupid woman.

* * *

A few hours later Aster came to wondering how she got back into her tent. But she soon remembered the details of their morning. Andrea and Daryl...

She pulled on a sweater and headed to the fire. Finding no one around she headed for the bright lit house on the hill.

"Hey Ace." Bill said from the porch. "Can we talk?" He asked, a sad looked on his face told her he was sorry.

"What is there to say?" She asked him cautiously.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I do love you." He muttered, his hand going into his hair as it always did when he was stressed.

"If you loved me then you wouldn't treat me the way you did and you wouldn't be with Kenzi." She snapped, her hands folding over her chest as her voice grew angry.

"If you want me to leave her Ace, I will." He fought back. He didn't understand why she was being this way. She should know if she wanted him she could have him.

"I want you to leave her Bill." She said back sternly.

"Then we can be together?" Bill asked her hopefully.

"No." She shook her head, "Then she can find someone who deserves her love. You need to move the hell on." She pushed past him into the house. She didn't want to be with him. She wanted them to be family.

"Oh, Aster. How was your rest?" Carol asked her as she entered the kitchen. She could hear the group in the living room laughing and talking to each other.

"I am fine. How is Daryl?" Aster didn't want to talk about herself.

"He is fine. I made him a plate of food." She said pointing to a plate on the counter, "There is one for you as well."

"Thank you." She said, reaching for her plate.

"If you would take that up to him I would be grateful." She smiled, knowing that Aster was unsure if she should visit the redneck.

Aster took the plate and climbed the stairs. She knocked on his door lightly, entering the room. He lay back against a pillow. His shirt was off and he had the blankets up high around his chest.

"What?" He growled before realizing it was Aster. "That for me?" He asked her, pointing to the food.

She nodded, handing him his dinner, "Carol made it for you."

"Damn woman fusses to much." He grunted, sticking his fork into whatever was on his plate. "Ya can sit." He added, nodding to the small chair next to him. Aster did what he wanted and joined him.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked, looking up from her dinner.

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I did." He laughed, wincing when the pain hit him.

Aster looked at him a minute, "The dead are walking around eating people Daryl." She wanted to know what he had to say.

"I saw Merle out there.. I know he wasn't real but it was nice." Merle was Daryl's brother. Aster had heard about him from Rick a few days back.

She mulled what he had said over before deciding what to say. What she chose to say in return shocked even her, "Look." She said, dropping her plate on the end table. "Sometimes when you hit your head, weird stuff happens."

He eyed her as he waited for her to finish, "I saw my best friend Alex once.. She died when I was real young.. My brother had one of his bad days." She sighed, "He punched me so many times right here." She pointed to her temple, "That I was in the hospital for three days. I musta been fifteen or something."

Daryl felt his hands tighten as she told him the story. "He's dead though?" He asked her.

"I told Bill and Kenzi he is." She muttered. "He isn't. Or at least when I left him he wasn't." Aster wasn't sure what she was doing but it seemed to be helping him. "I climbed out the window of my childhood home. He was asleep."

"Why did you tell them he's dead?" Daryl asked her.

"Bill has been friends with my brother forever. He always forgives him.. I worried that if he knew that I had left Derek alive.. That he would have gone to get him." Aster wanted Derek to die in that house along with all her horrible memories. "I couldn't have him find me."

"Back to what I was trying to say.." She said, dropping the subject of Derek. "Your mind did what it had to in order to save you Daryl. You aren't crazy."

"Thanks." He mumbled back. He looked as if he meant it.

"I'll let you get some rest. Check in tomorrow with you." She smiled as she took their plates and left him to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really enjoy hearing from you. Don't forget to follow!**

**Chapter 10:**

Kenzi was up early the next morning, waiting for Aster. Her friend hadn't been spending a whole lot of time with her lately and she really felt like today would be a good day for it. Maybe she would teach her to shoot finally. Aster had been putting it off since they all left together. No more. Kenzi thought it was high time they got it over with.

Aster climbed out of her tent, rubbing her eyes and looking around. Kenzi sat, book in hand. "Sup bitch?" Aster teased, joining her at the picnic table.

"Nothing, waiting for your sorry ass to get out of bed. Took you long enough FYI." Kenzi said, sticking her tongue out.

"Why, whats up? Where is everyone?" Aster asked Zi noticing that the only people in camp were the two of them and Daryl who sat alone cleaning his bow. He wasn't supposed to be up but she guessed he was stubborn and he proved it this morning.

"They're shooting in the fields. Practicing." She closed the book, setting it down. "Like you should be doing." She eyed Little Ace carefully. But her friend looked back at the redneck again, lost in thought. "ACE!" She snapped her fingers in front of Aster's face. "Earth to Aster."

"What?" She stammered, looking back to Kenzi. "Shooting? I don't need to."

"Yes. You do." Kenzi said back, "You have terrible aim and you know it." She laughed, taking a drink from her canteen. "So common, lets go join em."

"No." Aster said again. "No offense but I sorta already have a teacher." Her eyes went back to Daryl.

"What? Really?" Kenzi smiled realizing what she was hearing, "You and him? He doesn't seem the type to give lessons.." He seemed more the dark broody type. The kind that has no time for anyone else's bullshit. Kenzi couldn't help but wondering just what the hell was going on between the redneck and her best friend. It couldn't be romantic. She knew Aster didn't do that sort of thing. So what was it?

"Ya, he said he would teach me. I shot a rabbit the other day, clean through the head." Aster smiled in triumph. Daryl taught her and it stuck.

"Kay.. Well maybe we can check the fences? I thought we could spend some time with each other. Bill is out teaching Andrea to shoot with the others so I have time." Aster's friend said hopefully.

* * *

Aster walked the fence line with Kenzi, checking for any walker damage. For some reason there never seemed to be any.. She wondered why? "So you wanna talk about Daryl?" Her friend asked.

"What is there to say?" Aster avoided Kenzi's eyes.

"Well.. We have known each other a long time.. Bill was the only one you dated during that time. I was just wondering why that was?" Zi asked her, curious as to her reasons.

"I never saw the need for a relationship, even when I was with Bill." That had been short lived. She knew it wouldn't work and she was proven right pretty quickly. "I have nothing to offer." She shrugged.

Kenzi sighed, "Yes you do Ace. You are amazing. What Bill and I did to you was wrong. Not every guy out there is like that."

"It doesn't matter anyways, Daryl is just a friend." Aster said back, "That's all."

"Whatever." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Let's get this done."

* * *

They all sat around eating dinner in silence. The day had been rather hot and everyone looked sweaty and tired. Aster ran her hand up through her damp hair, peeling it away from her face, "Guys?" Glenn asked everyone, breaking the silence. "I have to say something."

"What is it?" Rick asked him curiously.

"There's walkers in the barn." He said, spitting it out fast.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bill asked him, dropping his plate onto the picnic table.

"What barn?" Shane added.

"The hay barn.. They haven't been killing them. I saw Maggie feeding them the other night.." Glenn couldn't hold the secret in any longer. He made the mistake of being romantically interested in the woman but he couldn't use that as an excuse to lie anymore. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if those things broke out.

"What do we do?" Andrea asked Rick. Everyone else watched.

"Let me talk with Hershel before we make any rash choices here." Rick said, getting up from the table. "Did you hear me Shane?" Rick asked his friend.

"You have the day." Shane said angrily, leaving the group to sit in worry.

* * *

"That's it. We gotta get out of here." Bill said as he began throwing things into his bag. His tent lay wide open and Aster knew that the whole group had a good show. "We can't sit around here waiting for those things to break free."

"Bill please.. Just wait until Rick speaks with Hershel." Kenzi pleaded from outside the tent.

"NO! No. I gave you the week. Week is up and I am done!" Bill snapped. He followed through with his promise and now he was getting them the hell out of there before Aster or Kenzi got hurt. He ducked under the doorway and threw his and Kenzi's bags out into the dirt. "Pack your shit Aster. I won't ask you again."

"No." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't leaving these people behind. She liked them to much.

"Yes, do it." He snapped back. "Or I will."

Aster scoffed, turning to walk away. Bill felt his face grow hot as she defied him. "Bill just let her go, please." Kenzi asked him, reaching out for his arm. Bill pulled away roughly and stomped off after Ace.

He reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back towards the tents. "I told you to pack." He seethed, throwing her into the dirt by her own tent.

"HEY!" Dale yelled running towards the woman who was thrown to the ground against her will.

"Back off old man, I don't have time for this. We are leaving. End of story." Bill told him, leaving Aster to pick herself up.

"You leave her alone. If she doesn't want to go with you then she doesn't have to." Dale continued on, standing up for the poor girl. Aster climbed up off the ground and grabbed her wrist wincing. She was going to have a large bruise tomorrow.

Her eyes stung with hot tears as she noticed Daryl stomping towards their little party. He was pissed and she knew what was going to go down before it did. "It's fine Dale, really." She told him. She didn't move to pack, instead she moved back away from Bill.

"I said pack." Bill relented, turning to reach for her again. But as he did he was pulled back roughly. His arms flailed in the air as Kenzi shrieked loudly. With a swift punch to the head Bill was down, Daryl on top of him. "This ain't how we treat women here." He said menacingly into Bill's face.

Daryl had noticed Aster getting hauled around and he was sure his heart had stopped. Anger filled him as he stomped towards the man who was terrorizing her. As he lay punch after punch to his face his side began to sting. Daryl stumbled back in pain, bending down into it.

"Daryl!" Aster called out, rushing towards him. "You ripped your stitches." She grumbled, reaching for his bloody shirt. She could hear Kenzi crying and trying to move Bill but it didn't phase her. "You need to get inside and have Hershel look at this."

"Dammit woman!" He snapped, throwing her hand away. "Just stay the hell away from me! Stupid Bitch!" Anger took over Daryl as he fought to regain composure. He didn't need her fussin. He left her standing there as he stomped towards his tent.

"Aster!" Kenzi yelled, pulling her friend out of her sad daze. "He won't open his eyes." She sobbed. "Bill! Bill please wake up."

Aster turned to them and kneeled down. She reached out and took the sleeping man's pulse. "He's fine. Daryl just knocked him out. He'll wake up soon." She said coldly. She had no more patience for the man laying before her. She wasn't sure she could remain friends with him.

"I've never seen him like that Ace.." Kenzi cried next to Aster.

"Ya well.. I am done with it. If you two want to leave I say you do it. But I am staying with these people." She knew now that they would stand up for her. She wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

The sun had begun to go down when Aster stepped down off the small porch of the Greene house. She had her turn with the shower and tied her wet hair up. Shane was shoving guns in people hands as she made her way towards him.

"What is going on?" She asked him, confused.

"Are you ready to protect the group?" He asked her. He needed her to kill the dead in the barn but at the same time he was testing her to see if she really was part of his group now. Her eyes met his and he knew she was worried. "Take this." He said, pushing a small pistol into her hands.

He lead the group of people towards the barn. Rick and Hershel came running from the house having heard the commotion outside. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Hershel yelled sternly.

"You really think we are gonna let y'all stay here if you do this?" Maggie asked Shane as he neared the chains that held the barn doors closed.

"This is it Rick. We need to deal with it. You want us to stay? Fine! But this is the price." Shane shouted over everyone angrily. He used his gun and shot away the small padlock.

The dead began piling out one by one as the group took shots at them. Shane yelled loudly as he hit one in the chest four times, "He ain't dying Hershel! What man do you know that can take that many shots to the heart and still walk around?" He raised his weapon and shot the thing in the head as it fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"MOMMA!" Beth cried out, running towards a small blonde walker. "Mama.. " But as she got close Kenzi took the thing out. Beth dropped to her knees in tears, sobbing loudly.

Aster raised her own weapon, aiming it like Daryl had shown her. She took her first shot and hit one of the walkers in the jaw. It's head twisted slightly but it kept coming. She aimed again and breathed deeply, taking another shot. This time she hit it in the head, watching as it tumbled down to the dirt.

Once it was quiet and the only sound left was Beth's sobs the group began to look at each other. "That it?" Daryl asked Shane. But as Shane moved towards the doors they all heard it. Soft and low, a growl seeped through the open doors.

"SOPHIA!" Carol cried out in agony as her knees hit the gravel bellow her. "NO! NO no no no." The small girl tumbled towards her, snapping her teeth hungrily.

Daryl raised his weapon, hitting the girl. The small thing fell as her mother scooped her into her arms, sobbing.

"YOU KNEW!" Shane yelled angrily at Hershel. But the man looked right back, shocked. "You knew that Sophia was in there this whole time. You sent us out there for nothing!" He continued on. How could Hershel do that to his group?

"No.. No I didn't know." Hershel said, still in a daze. He had just learned how real the death of his family and friends really was. There was no saving them. No hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone one! Welcome back. I just wanted to let you know how sad I was that Beth died the other night :( I will not be killing her in my story so rest well in the knowledge she stays with the group :)**

**Chapter 11:**

"Bill's awake." Kenzi said softly, sitting down next to Aster by the camps fire. Aster had moved her tent after their little skirmish earlier and Kenzi felt lonely because of it. Not to mention embarrassed about Bill's awful behavior. She loved a man who loved someone else.. And that woman was her best friend in the world. How she ever got to this point, she wasn't sure.

"He saying much?" Aster asked, not really caring either way. She had enough of Bill's jealous, possessive behavior. She had seen Derek staring back at her through his eyes.

"Just that he wants to leave." She sighed, "I told him I wanted to stay.. He isn't happy. I think he may be a little ashamed of his actions." She said sadly.. "Daryl moved his stuff?" Her attention shifted.

"Ya I guess he did." Aster sighed, the day had been long and she couldn't seem to work up the nerve to sleep. "Must be upset because of Sophia. Poor kid.." Her voice trailed off.

"You gonna talk to him about earlier?" Zi asked.

"Maybe, if I can work up the nerve." Aster replied, gripping her knees tightly and pulling them to her chest. "He was pretty upset with me I think." She was sure she had said the wrong thing..

"He was hurt Ace. What he did to Bill ripped out his stitches, he showed weakness.. That doesn't seem like something he does often you know?" Aster thought about what Kenzi was saying. Maybe she was right. "He most likely isn't used to someone trying to take care of him."

"You should get some sleep." Aster muttered, wanting to be alone. "Tell Bill to man up. This group needs him."

* * *

It took Aster two hours to work up the nerve to walk towards Daryl's camp. She pulled on a thin gray sweater, dragging the sleeves up over her hands. As an anxious person she always did this. She liked to feel hidden if she could. She had found a long time ago that if her brother couldn't see her that he might leave her be. It didn't always help much.

She walked up noticing Carol and Daryl talking to each other. "Hey." She said nervously, "Can I interrupt?"

"Aster. Of course." Carol smiled softly. Aster could see the tears staining her face and smiled back. "I am sorry about today." Carol said to her. "It has all been so emotional for all of us.." She looked from Aster back to Daryl.. "Look Daryl. Just don't do this okay? Don't pull away."

"I already told you! Ain't none of this my problem." He said, getting in her face. "I ain't that little girls Daddy."

"Daryl!" Aster snapped. She saw a tear fall down the mother's face as she turned and left them alone. Aster seemed to have forgotten she was nervous. "What the hell was that?" She growled.

"Why are you even here? I told you to leave me be!" He just wanted to be left the hell alone. Why did this group have to keep reeling him back in? He didn't owe them shit.

"Well tough shit." She said, hands going to her hips. "That woman just lost her daughter. She doesn't need you yelling at her. I am sure she is fully aware who Sophia's father was." Silence blanketed the small camp as Daryl's eye twitched.

He knew Ed was awful. He most likely did things to Sophia he shouldn't have. And Carol.. He knew she was battered. "I just want to be alone." He said finally. He felt bad enough, he didn't need her to rub it in.

But she sat down, surprising him. "I am gonna stay here a while. I know it makes you feel uncomfortable Daryl.. It makes me feel that way to. But seeing as we both have a little bit of a problem being social I figure we can practice on each other."

She sat with him most of the night, not saying much. Daryl had to admit, the girl had guts.

* * *

In the morning Aster finally climbed up out of Daryl's camping chair. It seemed she had fallen asleep. Noticing a thin blanket over her she smiled. He must have thought of her before disappearing to hunt.

"Aster, have you seen Lori?" Carol asked, approaching the camp. The woman watched as Aster placed a folded blanket against Daryl's camping chair. She wondered just what they had been up to when she left the alone the night before.

"No, why?" Ace said, curious.

"Hershel ran off last night.. Rick and a few of the others went after him. Lori was worried and I think she may have gone after them." She twiddled her thumbs. For some reason it bothered her to think that Aster had spent the night in Daryl's camp. But she had to focus on Lori.

"Oh.. Uh no I haven't seen her. You need me to help look?" Aster asked her.

As Carol pondered whether she should accept the help she heard the roar of an engine. A blue car pulled in, revealing Lori and Shane. Lori climbed out first. "Hey. Y'all seen Rick?" She asked the two women.

"No, he went to look for Hershel. Hasn't come back yet." Carol told her, confusion racking through her. Why had she thought Rick was back?

"He ain't here?" Lori asked again. It hit her fast as the two women shook their heads. "You lied to me." She said sternly, turning to look at Shane. "You told me he was here."

"I did what I had to do to protect my unborn child." Shane said back. "I would do it again." He didn't need the woman he loved traipsing around the city getting eaten by walkers. As soon as he killed Rick and got him the hell out of his way he would have Lori and his child. Not to mention Carl. His family.

"You son of a bitch!" She screeched, smacking him in the face. "You stay the hell away from me. I am not your wife and this is not your child! Rick and I are together and this baby is his!" She spat at his feet. The disgust she had felt already.. It was only amplified by his behavior here.

Carol sighed, walking away. She was happy knowing Lori was fine. But the drama between her and Shane was stressing everyone out. It seemed to control the man. He was crazy and Lori being around was only making that worse. She hoped soon that Shane would meet his end.

* * *

The group returned not long after Lori and Shane. They brought with them a house guest. Randall. "You tellin me that we are just going to keep this guy here?" Shane yelled at Rick as the whole group stood around watching. "You are putting us all in danger!"

"The boy did nothing wrong. We don't know that his group has any idea where he is!" Rick shot back. He was exhausted and if he was being honest, tired of Shane's bullshit. All he did was question everything. But the group looked to Rick for answers. He wondered how long this would go on for before Shane confronted him about Lori?

"How do you know they aren't on their way here right now?" Shane asked. He wished Rick would think about Lori and Carl for once. He was impulsive. He didn't have the balls to do what had to be done for this group.

"We keep him here for now. I'll take him to the barn. T-Dog will you give me a hand?" Rick asked. T-Dog nodded, helping Randall to the barn. They tied him up and left him there.

* * *

"We do need to have this conversation dammit!" Dale snapped at Rick as the group stood around in a circle. "We can't just kill him. He is a person! We can't become murderers!"

"Dale.. We have to do what is right for everyone. Maybe this is the only option?" Kenzi said, sympathizing with the man. But it didn't matter how much she enjoyed the mans company.. The kid had to go.

"I don't like it much either Dale.. But this is the only way we can know for sure that he doesn't go back and tell his people about us." Rick said, eying the group. He had a good feeling that they were all going to side with him.

"No. NO dammit!" Dale shook his head. Why were they doing this? He thought his group were the good guys. Good guys didn't murder kids. "He is only a kid!"

"So is Carl." Aster said, surprising everyone.

"Aster." Dale began to speak but was interrupted.

"No. Listen to me." She raised her hand, stopping him. "We may seem like the baddies here, killing Randall. But Dale.. This is the world now. We have to protect our own. If that means doing this, then I agree. I vote we kill him." She cleared her throat. She could hear him sigh.. She felt for him.. But she wouldn't be able to sleep thinking that he would bring his men back here.

"That's it." Dale said. "I can't say anything that will save that boys life.. You were right Daryl, this group is broken." Dale couldn't stand here and be a part of whatever this was. He was more then all of it. He needed to believe that they could be good and not kill. He had to.

They all watched him go in silence. "Okay. We do this now." Rick said. Aster and Kenzi watched as Rick, Daryl and Shane headed for the barn. Everyone else dispersed quietly. It wasn't easy for any of them.

* * *

"They didn't do it." Kenzi said, peering into her friends tent. "Carl showed up and I guess Rick lost the nerve."

"Oh." Aster said, sighing. "So what now?" She asked as her friend climbed inside the tent and zipped the flap shut behind her. "We can't just keep him in there forever." They couldn't keep feeding him.. It was a waste of their dwindling supplies.

"Not sure. He mentioned Daryl interrogating the kid. He wants to be sure it is the right choice I guess." Kenzi yawned, laying down next to Ace. She needed a break from Bill's whining. Ever since Daryl had hurt him he had done nothing but hide in the tent. She had to do everything for him. It was getting old.

"Mm.." Aster said, drifting off to sleep. Kenzi doing the same next to her.

* * *

Aster woke up the next day feeling well rested. She changed her outfit from shorts and a tank top to tight jeans and her favorite Slayer shirt. Then she decided it was time to join the group. Daryl would be talking with Randall today and she was anxious to make sure he was alright.

The group was running around, packing. "What is goin on here?" Aster asked Andrea.

"Hershel said we can stay. We can move inside the house tonight." She nodded to the white farm house. "You can pack up your tent and join in." Andrea still felt bad for hurting Daryl but she also felt worse after Aster's little speech to her. She realized how selfish she had been and had been trying harder to help out wherever needed.

"Thanks." Aster said, leaving Andrea behind. She noticed the woman's effort since hurting Daryl, but hadn't thought much on it. She didn't really care that much. Aster headed towards the barn, hoping that she would catch Rick or Daryl. She was curious to find out what was to become of Randall. Would they still kill him as planned?

"Hey there. How are you feeling this morning?" Rick asked her as she approached the barn. Screams could be heard from outside, but Rick stood his ground.

"I'm fine. I was hoping to find out what you are going to do with Randall.." She asked him.

"Daryl's having a chat with him. Hopefully he will tell us where his group is and how many there really are." Rick said back. He only hoped that it wasn't many. Their group was everything to him. "Look, I am glad you came to talk. I wanted to say something to you."

"Oh." Aster said, her ears perking up as the boy screamed louder. She could hear the hits Daryl got in, causing her to flinch.

"I wanted you to know that I think of you and yours as part of the group. You stuck by me and mine.. " Rick trusted her. He was happy to have other people who he would be able to count on.

"Really?" She said, shocked. She thought it would be harder to get on Rick's good side. "Thank you.. We will try to keep Bill under control.."

"As far as I am concerned he isn't your problem.. We will deal with him if he gets out of hand." Rick had heard about the incident the other day. He couldn't have another Shane walking around. It wasn't good for anyone.

Aster nodded, leaving Rick to stand guard. Instead of waiting around for Daryl she decided to take a walk through the fields. A little quiet time would do her some good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_He wasn't their problem. He wasn't her problem._ The words twirled in Aster's mind as she grabbed her belongings and shoved them willy nilly into her bags. The sad part was she had almost believed Rick's words. But reality sat just a little beyond her. He was Kenzi's burden and he was her nightmare. All Bill was now was the shadow of Derek, chasing her from beyond the grave.

Aster had decided her brother was dead the second she ran from their childhood home. To think he could still be out in the world somewhere would keep her up at night. Was he looking for her?

No. No he was dead. He had to be.

"That's mine." Kenzi broke the silence inside the small tent. Aster's head jerked up and her blank eyes glared back at Zi. Frowning Kenzi reached out for her friend. "Aster. The glasses." She repeated.

"Right. Where is my head." Aster handed the black rimmed glasses over and wiped the sweat from her brow. "Sorry."

"Why? It's smoking hot and you're tired. I get it." Kenzi smiled weakly.

"How can you say that to me?" Aster asked her friend confused by her kindness. Kenzi just stared back at her as if she had no idea what was going on. A still calm lay on her face that almost shocked Aster. "All this with Bill. You don't seem to upset about it? Don't you want to yell at me or something?"

"What is there to say Ace?" Zi sighed, dropping her shoulders and shving the glasses into her vest pocket.

"Yell at me. Tell me you hate me.. Do something. Just... Please." The silent calm was driving her nuts. She would rather get it now then later when things were worse. Things always got worse.

Kenzi felt her skin grow cold, her lips turning down. She tried her best to stave off the tears that sat just inside her. "He loves you." The words tore through her just as she knew they would. But there it was. Truth.

"He thinks he loves me." Aster whispered, reaching down to touch her arm. At some point in time she knew he may have. But whatever Bill really was had taken over long before it could turn into a reality. He was selfish. He hurt her when he cheated on her. He couldn't wait for her like she needed him to.

No. She knew long ago that he didn't really love her. Someone who cared for another would never do the things he did. What happened recently only proved her right.

"Well whatever it is, it's there. How can I compete with it?" Did she even want to at this point? Kenzi loved him, she knew that. But how long could she chase after him while he did the same with Ace? It hurt so much everyday she had to watch them.

"You shouldn't compete with it Zi. If he doesn't love you then you need to ditch this relationship... You are worth so much more then this. We can both be free of this. We can set boundaries." They didn't have to run from him to be free of his bullshit.

* * *

Nightfall came before Aster was ready for it. Her bags hit the front porch just after sundown leaving her unsure if she would get anything unpacked before her body gave up on her for the night.

"It's gettin colder. You should get inside before you need to dig out a jacket." Pat's voice trailed towards Aster drawing attention to the two women who stood looking out into the yard. Lori wore a worried expression but she smiled softly at her.

"Nah, it's nice." The breeze only came at night but when it did Aster was grateful for the break. "Something up?"

"It's Carl... He ran off earlier, we haven't been able to find him. It's getting darker out..." Lori looked worriedly back out towards the open fields. "CARL?" She called out once more.

"You want me to go take a look around? I don't mind." Aster offered. She could use the small break. A little time alone to think.

"Would you? I hate to bother you..." Lori muttered.

"S'fine, I need the walk anyways. I'm sure he's around."

"Thank you Aster." She gave another soft smile to the smaller girl before turning back out to search for Carl. She felt bad that she had to make others do her job. But the worry was making her sick to her stomach.

* * *

Aster walked out of the forest, the cool air hitting her once again. She hadn't found him... But she had picked up on some strange tracks.

Lights from the camp flickered in the distance as she moved towards it. Her eyes twitched, burning as she tried to keep them open. Aster had never felt exhaustion like this before the dead came back. Falling asleep standing up would be new for her.

The lights flickered again, this time taller and wider... "Fire?" She murmured, blinking. Was she sleep walking? "Shit.." It was a fire. The barn was burning! She moved faster now towards the blazing heat.

It wasn't until she reached the barn that she really saw what was going on around her. The fire roze up into the night, taking over the dark sky above. Lit up all around Aster were shambling corpses... Hundreds of them. "Shit. Shit!" She growled, pulling her pistol from her side. She had only been gone an hour.

"ASTER!"

Her head snapped up towards the house and the voice.

"YOU GOTTA RUN FOR IT! HURRY UP!"

She scanned the crowded farm assessing the best way out. If she ran for the woods she would get lost. But the way was clear... If she ran for the house and the voice she would likely get caught in the crowd and bit. "SHIT." She stammered.

She raised her weapon and began taking shots as the dead caught onto her location. One. Two. Three. How many bullets left until she got stuck in the field?

Aster raised her gun again and aimed at the closest walker to her. It couldn't have been more then an arm's length from her spot in the hot dirt. But before she could take the shot she was grabbed from behind.

"Can't stand around here all day." Daryl grunted, reaching out and kicking the walker before it could reach Aster. "Get on the bike. We gotta get outta here." He wasn't sure how he ended up behind her. He was with the others once second. They were yelling out to her. His blood had grown cold and he found himself with his left arm around her waist and his boot up a walker's ass in what seemed like seconds.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Aster stammered as she climbed onto the back of Daryl's bike. She reached down and gripped whatever she could find as the thing began to move towards the road. They were everywhere but Daryl swerved around them until they reached the gravel that would take them back towards the darkness on the highway. Where would they go now? Who made it out? So many questions rattled around inside of her. It wasn't long before she felt herself nod off against the warm leather in front of her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't forget to review, follow or fav! **

**Chapter 13:**

"Mom!

Aster's eye's opened slowly, the sun shining down into her eyes. The cool feeling of leather lay jut under her right cheek.

"Mom!"

Carl cried as he gripped his mother's shoulders tightly. Aster moved quickly back from Daryl and climbed off the back of the motorcycle. Without looking back she moved towards the truck's in front of them. Her eyes flicked back and forth, looking for her friends.

Sobbing drifted forward towards her as she began to move for the back of the thing. "Kenzi." She stammered, pulling the tail gate down with a loud clunk. "Jesus Christ... What the hell happened?" Panic took over her as she climbed in next to her friends pale body.

"Got cut up pretty bad trying to save the kid." Carol's small pale hands felt for the small girl's temperature. "A piece of the rafters fell, nicked her good... She needs stitches." It didn't take a doctor to tell Carol that the large open wounds down the girls left arm were bad. If they didn't do something she would bleed out in a few hours.

"I'm fine..." Kenzi exhaled, trying not to cough. But the smoke had hit her hard back in the barn where she had found Carl trapped. She wasn't sure exactly why he had been in there. But she had heard his screams and ran as fast as she could to save him. She hadn't thought about Bill or Aster in those moments. Only that the kid had a chance and she had been it. "He's fine."

"Daddy can do it." Beth squeaked from over the edge of the truck bed. "Might even still have some antibiotics left in my bag. Just hope I grabbed the right one in the commotion." There had been so many of them lying around the living room and she had grabbed blindly as they ran for the truck. Fear gripped her then.. The idea had never even occurred to her that the dead would ever come to her childhood home. They were in farm country, deep in the woods down a long long driveway. Why would they come?

Hershel stitched Kenzi up in the back of the truck, listening while the group gathered to talk about their next moves. If he was honest, he didn't much care where they headed. He had only just decided he wanted to live through this. As long as he kept his family safe he would continue on.

* * *

"Where'd you find them?" Rick asked, eying the rest of the group that had followed close behind the bike.

"Tail lights were swerving all over the road... Figured it had to be the Asian." Daryl glanced up with a glint of humor in his eyes as Glenn glared back. He was only playing around with the kid. he decided he even liked him. Glenn laughed in return as he joined the survivors.

"Where's Andrea?" Carol asked, finally jumping from the truck. Aster followed, swinging her legs over the side and sitting close by. "She isn't here."

"I didn't see her." Daryl looked around the area, but Carol was right. No Andrea. He felt a twinge of guilt before shrugging it aside. These days it seemed he felt responsible for all these people. When had that happened? He wasn't so sure... "I'll go back."

"No." Rick stepped forwards. "No we can't go back there, it's infested. We can't risk loosing anyone else." He held his arm out to stop the redneck.

"We can't just leave her behind. She won't make it out there..." Carol stammered angrily.

Aster listened to them fight, her head spinning. The woods that sat on either side of the now calm highway called to her, an eerie calm about them as the hot wind blew the tall trees to and fro. Just how long could they sit here before the herd found them? And Andrea was not worth the lives of these people who took her in. She put people in danger. She was more worried about herself.

"What about Shane?" Lori asked, wrapping her free arm around her son. Blood caked her chin and neck, but these days it seemed to always be that way.

"Gone. Dead..." Rick didn't elaborate. He didn't need to. As far as they knew he could have been eaten. Unless Carl spoke up about it there was no use in mentioning it right now.

"They came out of nowhere mom. There were so many.." Carl whispered, eying his father for a second. He saw what happened between the two friends. He heard everything. What his dad had done was for the best.

Carl's dad had told him this was the time to grow up. There was no choice now. It was Shane or Rick and Carl knew who he needed more; his dad.

"We shouldn't have gotten comfortable." Aster felt the words leave her lips before her brain connected to them.

"We couldn't have known..." Maggie had seen what was out there only days before. But that many walkers? She had no idea...

"You couldn't have known.." But they did. Aster's friends and her new group... They had seen how many of those things were out there. "How could we forget?"

"We didn't forget. We thought it would be safe." At least as safe as a place could be. "If we can't stop... If we can't hold up for more then a week in one spot then how do we make it? What about winter?" Glenn asked them. How would he protect Maggie? What about every winter until they were all dead?

"We'll find a place." Rick fought back. He had to protect them... "We have to. I refuse to think that this is impossible. I can save us!"

"No one can save us." Ace shook her head slowly. "We survive to fight another day. But we don't live." How could she think that living in that house with her brother had been worse then this? They were almost the same in a way.

"That's enough!" Rick snapped at her. They could all see she was tired. Her eyes blood shot, her skin sun burnt. Her friend bleeding behind her. "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's just another pipe dream, maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you go find out yourself? Send me a postcard! Go on, there's the door. You can do better, let's see how far you get!" He felt the blood rushing to his head. But he had enough. His son would get the life he deserved and if he could give it to his new friends, he would.

The group lay silent, even Aster deciding it wasn't worth the fight.

"No takers? Fine, but get one thing straight. If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore." He exhaled roughly, "We camp here tonight. Tomorrow we start looking for a place to stay."

* * *

**Later on that night:**

The stone wall Aster sat on was cold. A break from the stale heat she couldn't seem to find escape from was sitting just under her as she tapped her boots on the rock. Her cigarette smouldered in the darkness. "You enjoy sneaking up on people in the dark?"

"Wasn't sneakin. Rick asked me to check the perimeter." Daryl answered her gruffly. He stood behind Aster, crossbow at his knee. They stuck there for a moment, an awkward silence causing him to pick at his thumb.

"What?" She snapped, breaking the calm around them both. "What do you want?"

Daryl thought about his words for a second, not answering her right away. "You really believe that stuff? That we ain't livin?"

"What I believe doesn't matter. We do what we have to do so we don't kill ourselves. That's life now." She knew her words sounded dramatic. But she didn't care anymore. What people thought about her didn't matter. Not even Daryl.


	14. Chapter 14

**So just a heads up! I had decided to change the story line a bit. I am hoping to keep all the big events in this story but alter their course a little bit. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 14:**

Aster had fucked up. She had said some things she hadn't necessarily meant in the heat of the moment. It made her head throb just thinking about it. But that's what these days were, each and every one was 'heat of the moment'. No one really thought things through the way they probably should. It was hard to when any second could be your last.

Her hand rose up as she smacked her cheek roughly. Mosquito's were all over her by the small puddle that lay randomly by the cement wall. She stopped a moment and stared at it... She wasn't sure where it had come from. She hadn't intended to fall asleep alone with no one watching her back. But there it was, it couldn't be undone. But she shrugged it off this time. She maybe even figured she deserved a little break after the day they'd had back at the farm.

It was clear to Aster just who was in charge now. Her friends joined this group in the hopes of staying alive just a little longer. For her it even meant having other people to talk to that weren't Bill and Kenzi. She loved them in her own way but being around then 24/7 was certainly stressful. She hadn't thought about someone else making the calls for her. She would have to put her life in Rick's hands. Did she really want that?

* * *

Daryl watched her crawl her ass up off the dirt floor. She staggered a little before looking into the wood for walkers. Her hand flew up and smacked herself right on the face causing Daryl to stifle back a small half smile. She really did deserve a good smack he figured. They all did.

He still wasn't sure how they had allowed themselves so much comfort back at that farm. Eventually when everyone lay dead in the cities the dead would come for what was left; what was hiding. Secluded towns, even houses weren't safe anymore. There was no where to run...

* * *

Aster rejoined the group an hour later. She had to build up her nerve and face them again sometime. She had to make sure Kenzi was alright. But it seemed like she had chosen an awkward moment. "Why is everyone standing around?" She whispered, grabbing a bottle of water and twisting the lid off. Kenzi sat upright against the back of the truck bed.

"They just found out that we all have it. Apparently it's taken them until now to figure that out." She coughed, lifting her arm up to cover her mouth. Her face was cold and pale and she could feel her lips were dry and cracked. Her arm hurt every time she moved and it was beginning to piss her off.

"And you just decided not to say anything to us?" Carol asked, crossing her arms over her chest and moving towards Rick.

"Would it have made a difference?" He asked her.

"It's not your call!" Glenn snapped. "Okay.. Look. When I found out about the walkers in the barn I told you. I told everyone."

"Ya well.. I thought it best to keep it to myself." Rick sighed, defeated. He tried his best to do right by them. At the time he wasn't so sure telling them would do anything but cause more sadness. He turned and walked away, passing Aster as he went.

"Wasn't aware you didn't know." She told them.

"It's alright hon. It's not your fault." Carol said softly, touching Aster's shoulder.

"He decide what's next? Where we are going?"

"We just keep moving."

* * *

**One week later:**

"This is just great." Kenzi muttered, slamming a cabinet grumpily. "Another empty house."

"Ya well... Wouldn't know if we didn't check." Bill answered, grabbing her good arm as she swayed on the spot. "You gotta take it easy. Your pushing to hard."

"Agreed. Calm the fuck down." Ace replied, pulling a can of mystery meat down from the back of a dusty shelf.

"We can't catch a break." Beth said, pulling herself up onto the counter. "Most of us can barely sleep. We are all exhausted. How can we keep doing this?" Her nose scrunched up as Aster threw the food to her. It smelled awful, but she dug in anyways. "This is definitely dog food."

"Beggars can't be choosers. Food is food." Kenzi mumbled, a low growl in her voice as she took the can from Beth.

"She's right you know." Glenn sighed, leaning against the wall. "We need something, just one win." Maggie gave him a half smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's getting colder Rick. We can't keep doing this." Carol understood that Rick was the leader. She had come to terms with that. She even felt safe with him. But it seemed like if they didn't speak up that they would just continue to go in circles. "We need a plan." Her eyes trailed to Daryl for a moment. Why did she always hope he would speak up? He seemed like a survivor.

"This seriously tastes like that shit you get in the tank." Kenzi winced, shoving the can back to Aster. "You remember that night we got wasted. We must have polished off that two six of southern comfort in like an hour." The happy memory rushed back to her. At least she looked at it that way now. They hadn't been getting along horribly well. Of course who would get along with the girl sleeping with your current boyfriend? Not many.

Aster and Kenzi had decided to talk it out. They ended up debating whether a drink in a bar would do more damage to their wallet then an entire bottle of southern comfort from the local liquor stop. Of course the bottle had won and they ended up wasted on the sidewalk outside a small strip mall.

Someone called the cops when the two began singing the very wonderful hit: Meat Sandwich. Anyone who has heard this would know it can be a little loud. Evidently loud was not wanted on a Tuesday night in the burbs. They ended up in the cities jail so fast their heads spun. How they got there had been the topic of conversation for days after. Needless to say they had spent a lot more out on the street with their bottle then if they had stayed safely inside a local bar.

Aster played the night over in her head as she shoved the spoon of dog food into her mouth and swallowed. She did remember. She remembered getting into a small fight with some crack head over a cot. Her hand rubbed her wrist softly. The soft remains of a hand cuff scar lay there, reminding her she mostly likely shouldn't have drank so much. She remembered banging her hands on the plexi glass, trying to get out. That shit was made to handle many blows...

"I swear I will never drink like that again." Kenzi said, smiling softly. At least she could smile at the past.

"Kenzi." Aster whispered.

"Uh yeah?" She raised a brow as she watched Aster move away from the counter. "Earth to Aster."

"You're a genius." Ace bent down and unzipped her back pack, her hands moving very fast as she searched. Finding the small folded book she ripped it from the bag and smacked it down on the nearby kitchen table by Rick, Daryl and Glenn. She unfolded it and scanned it's greens and whites. "Here." She said excitedly, pointing at a large brown square.

"What is it?" Glenn asked her, noticing Rick's eyes widen a little in realization.

"It's a jail." He muttered, his finger going down to trail a path from the small road they were on to the brown square.

"But that's Atlanta. We were there, it was over run." Glenn said, worry in his tone. It had only taken a few seconds for them to get surrounded at the CDC.

"Don't you get it? That herd we ran into came from this direction. That must have been a few hundred dead." Aster's heart was pounding as she spoke. This could be a place to wait out the winter. "Look. Bill you are right." She turned to look at her quiet friend, "You always say that the dead aren't who we need to worry about, right?"

He shrugged at her, not really getting what she was trying to say.

"The cards could be in our favor here. If the dead are moving out of the city, even if it isn't all of them... Then we have a good chance at getting here safely. And if there are still hundreds around then other people will be staying away right? So say we go there..."

"We wouldn't have to worry so much about bandits." Glenn realized what she was saying, her plan sounding a little more sane.

"Yes, exactly. This building is pretty locked down. Even with a few hundred walkers outside we could hold out long enough to make it through winter." That is if it was empty of course.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to clarify that Jail and Prison are two different things. One you got to before you go to court and get sentenced the other you go to after you are sentenced. So Jail would be before and Prison after! Hope that clears some things up!**

**Chapter 15:**

Glenn and Aster glared down at the crumpled map while the group talked amongst themselves by their nearby car. Out of gas and heavy with bags they were trying to figure out their next move. "We can't make it all the way there on foot." Aster grumbled, angry that her plan wasn't working out the way she had hoped. "And walking through this area is to dangerous. We can't just lug all our stuff right into the city on foot."

"We could walk further down the highway, find some gas?" Glenn suggested. Rick stood back looking at the same map and trying to figure out what was next. His eyes trailed the paper carefully.

"We could..." She muttered quietly.

"I still think it's a good plan. I'm sure we will find another car sooner or later." Bill was trying his best to stay neutral ever since the incident at the farm. If Kenzi and Aster were staying with these people then he had no other choice. He couldn't have a say if they didn't trust him.

Kenzi looked up at him, her mind wandering. She couldn't figure out how to get him out of her head. But the facts were clear. He didn't really care about her in the way she had wanted. And here he was, clearly giving this group a shot...

"What about this." Rick said, stepping closer to the car where the map lay he ran his finger along a road nearby landing on a grey block.

"What is it?" Glenn peered down, getting in closer.

"A prison." Bill's eyes opened wider, realization hitting him. Why hadn't he thought of it before? It wasn't in the city so they wouldn't have to get in and out of a herd every time they needed supplies. It wouldn't offer the same type of safety that Aster hoped; from bandits. But it was better then risking everyone.

"West Georgia Correctional." Aster's finger ghosted over the small grey blurb. Derek had gone there to serve a three year sentence not long ago. She had visited him a few times, forced by their father. She hated every second of that place. But Rick was right, it was a good option. Bill's hand reached out towards her and Aster jumped to the side a little spooked by it.

Daryl squinted at the man, a warning of sorts as Aster grabbed the map and shoved it into her pocket. He didn't trust the man, not since the farm. He had enough of men treating women like they were nothing. He had enough of anyone being treated that way. Every day he was made to remind himself of what he had been through made him uneasy and grumpy. Carol and Aster were not going to be victims anymore. Not if he could help it.

"You know it?" Rick asked her.

"My brother did a stint for assault on a minor..." Thinking on it now she should have seen the signs. She could feel Daryl's eyes on her and she shifted the topic, "I know it."

"Thank you Derek." Bill said happily. "We know it... It's close by. It would be easy to set up camp there..."

Aster felt herself cringe a little at Bill's smile. She hated her brother but Bill hadn't. They had been good friends. He was blind to Derek's misgivings. But Derek tried his best to keep what he did to her a secret even from Bill.

"At least he was good for something." Kenzi knew what Derek was about when he was alive. She saw her friends bruises when Bill hadn't. She knew Derek was bad news.

"Alright, we go there. We clear it. We make it work." Rick said finally, motioning to the group. Everyone began packing up their things and heading back down the highway.

Kenzi was still pale and a bit weak. Of course she wouldn't admit it but it was clear to the group. "What the hell was that about?" Bill whispered angrily as he met her pace. Confusion on his face as he glared down at her.

"There are things you don't know about alright? It isn't my place." She snapped under her breath. She was grumpy, that was for sure. She couldn't help but snap at the man. "Let's just get to the prison okay?"

* * *

Her knife flew so hard into the walker's skull that little pieces of bone sailed up into the air around her but she dropped the thing like it was paper, moving onto the next one. In the new world it was an every day thing; killing the dead. Her eyes went up when she heard Daryl grunt loudly. He had jumped into his kill, landing again on his feet.

Aster was hot, the sun was still beating down on the group as they clear the large prison field. But It wasn't bothering her as much as the memories of coming here to visit Derek. The things he would say...

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked her, stopping a minute to be sure she was paying attention to the dead around them.

Aster's head snapped up, "I'm good." She lied, moving towards another walker.

Daryl moved forwards, closing the gate as hard as he could with Rick at his side. This way they could manage a lot easier. They then finished killing the last few dead.

"Stop." Rick said finally, sighing. They had at least cleared out enough to feel a little bit safe. "It's good for now."

"Not by the looks of that courtyard back there." Daryl pointed to the dead they had trapped behind the gate. "And that's a civilian." He pointed down at the woman he had killed.

"It's likely the place is over run with walkers." Aster said, looking up at the giant cement fortress. "I highly doubt the guards wasted time letting the prisoners out."

"There has got to be walls down somewhere." Glenn placed a hand on his hip, "And if there is then that place must be crawling with people from outside. If that's the case, what are we going to do about it?"

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in." Rick said, leading the small strike group up into the prison. This was his only option now. He had to get his wife safe. He had to get them all safe.

* * *

After they had spent the day clearing out the cell block and the courtyard the group settled in. "What do ya think?" Rick asked them as he made his way down the steps of the second floor balcony.

"Is it safe?" Lori asked him, her eyes wandering.

"This cell block is." He nodded, taking her bags from her.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked tiredly, dropping his sleeping bag down.

"In the morning we'll begin cleaning the rest of the place out. We can find the Cafeteria, the infirmary, the armory..." Rick hoped they would find some things leftover here.

* * *

Aster chose the closest cell to the perch, hoping that by doing so she would gain a bit of privacy. But she had a nagging feeling that Kenzi and Bill wouldn't be far behind her. Before that wouldn't have bugged her much. But she was starting to feel like there were more people around her that mattered. More room to place between them. Instead of shrugging off Bill she could stand up for herself. If only she could work up the nerve.

Daryl already had his bags down as Aster walked into the nearby cell. Dropping her bags she peeked out the opening, "Gonna pick one?" She asked him, eyeing his own bags.

"I'm taking the perch." Daryl wasn't about to get caught in a tight cell with no way out. "I'm not getting cornered in one of those."

Aster knew he was probably right. But the idea of a little privacy was over shadowing her need for complete and utter safety. Besides, even she knew there was no safe anymore. They would never be safe. So what harm would it do for her to have walls around her. "Alright, suit yourself." She half smiled as she ducked back into the small room.

She took in the small space. There wasn't much to it, just a bunk bed and two mattresses. She sighed, pulling off the top bunks sheets. She quickly began to rig them in the small doorway. This would give her the illusion of separation from the others. A little time for herself lay in front of her. She only hoped it would last.

Eyeing her bags on the floor she began to pull one towards herself. Inside was a clean-ish pair of clothing and a towel. She kicked her boots off and looked down at her ratty, hole infested socks, wiggling her toes. How long had it been she asked herself, since she had last seen her toes...

"Hey." Kenzi said, tapping on cool concrete. Aster looked up as the curtain opened. "Wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm just peachy." Aster smiled still looking down at her toes. "It's strange you know? The things we take for granted."

"Lori was just saying that... I think Rick is still playing the silent game." Zi decided to take a close seat next to her friend. "I keep thinking it might effect us all... The group you know? But it doesn't seem be."

"Rick is working through his shit just like the rest of us." I mumbled trying my best to push Derek out of my head. "I lied..." I said without thinking. Kenzi looked at me, eyes wide and waiting for what I had to say next, "I said he was dead, but he isn't... Dead I mean."

"Whose not dead?"

"Derek." The words felt like poison on my tongue. "I lied."

Kenzi watched her friend a moment deciding what she wanted to say. She had so many things bottled inside since the first time she had noticed the bruises on Aster. "You want to elaborate?"

Aster sighed, leaning back against the cold concrete behind her. "It got worse after all this shit started. He got worse... I guess I just... Had enough. I ran as fast as I could the second I had the chance. I left him in our childhood home and I don't regret it." It felt good to unload and Aster couldn't help wonder why she hadn't done so before now.

"Good."

"Good?" Aster sat back up and looked at Kenzi. "That's it? Just good? You don't think I am a terrible person?"

"Hell no are you kidding? That boy had his head shoved right up his own ass. I hope he's dead." Kenzi knew it was harsh but she didn't care. Derek deserved to be alone or worse; dead. "You may not know this Ace but I have some idea about what went on behind closed doors with that ass hole. Anyone that can do what he did day in and day out doesn't deserve to live. Not anymore."

"Right." Aster exhaled, rubbing her hands over her face, "This place... It brings back some shit I didn't really want to revisit."

"Just push that shit aside Ace. No point reliving that crap now... Look I just came to check in on you. Bill's wanting to talk so I gotta get back. Why don't you get a change of clothes... Brush your hair. It'll do you some good."

"Kenzi?" Aster stopped her friend in the doorway, "Just... Don't let what you want from Bill cloud whats really available, okay?" Her eyes pleaded with Zi. But deep down Aster knew what would happen. They would stay together, move past it. Then one week from their talk Bill would repeat the cycle, breaking Kenzi's heart once again. But she still felt like she had to say it.

Once she was alone again Kenzi poured half her water ration into a bowl and began wiping herself of walker blood. It wasn't a shower but it was something. She then pulled on a clean pair of black jeans and a loose fitting tank top. Then she treated herself to a clean pair of socks, pulling her boots back on. She was glad to have told Kenzi about Derek. At least now it wouldn't be just her secret. She could talk about it.


End file.
